La Feuille De Saule
by LaMartienneElfique
Summary: Fanfiction Terminée! Hermione est seule au monde, elle n’a plus d’amis et elle commence à voir la vie en noir. Une histoire de passion, de conflits et de doutes! DracoHermione
1. L'interception

**Titre :** « La feuille de saule »

**Auteur :** LaMartienneElfique

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à J.K.R. Mon but n'est pas de faire de l'argent, je fais ça pour mon propre plaisir j'adore écrire des histoires. Merci. Bonne Lecture !

**Résumé :** C'est une histoire d'amour basée sur le film « You've got a mail », mais il y a néanmoins plusieurs variantes. Hermione est seule au monde, elle n'a plus d'amis et elle commence à voir la vie en noir. Toutefois, certains événements vont venir troubler sa tristesse et engendrer de nouveaux sentiments depuis longtemps oubliés.

**CHAPITRE 1 : « L'interception »**

Assise sur son lit baldaquin, Hermione regardait les feuilles orangées tomber des arbres de sa fenêtre d'un air rêveur. Halloween approchait à grand pas et tout le monde se réjouissait à l'avance des délices qu'il y aurait à manger lors du buffet à la fin du mois d'octobre. Cependant, dans sa chambre, Hermione ne partageait pas l'enthousiasme de ses camarades. En réalité, Halloween, ainsi que tous les autres jours de l'année, étaient devenus des jours ennuyeux et sans attrait pour elle. Au cours de l'année précédente, Harry lui avait demandé de l'accompagner au bal de Noël et elle avait dit oui sans hésiter. Lors de la soirée, Harry lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait. Hermione en fut enchantée de l'apprendre car elle aimait Harry depuis très longtemps, bien qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de le lui dire. Ils étaient donc sortis ensemble pendant quelques mois jusqu'à ce que Harry vienne la voir un peu après Pâques pour lui dire qu'il s'était trompé sur ses sentiments envers elle et qu'il ne l'aimait pas en fin de compte ou, du moins, qu'il l'aimait uniquement en tant qu'amie. Depuis ce jour, Hermione ne lui avait plus jamais adressé la parole et décida de ne plus jamais tomber amoureuse. Puis, ayant eu le cœur brisé, il lui fut difficile de se concentrer durant ses cours et ses notes diminuèrent. Toutefois, elle passa son année scolaire de justesse et les vacances lui firent oublier son histoire avec le fameux Harry Potter. Ce fut en revenant des vacances d'été qu'elle eut un nouveau choc. À cause de ses mauvaises notes de l'année précédente, le titre de Préfète en chef fut offert à Pansy Parkinson, une élève des Serpentard qu'elle méprisait tandis que le rôle Préfet en chef fut donné à Ronald Weasley. Une vague de colère monta en elle et sa haine envers Harry s'intensifia car c'était de sa faute à lui si ses notes avaient baissées ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Hermione décida alors de ne plus adresser la parole à Ron non plus et ce ne fut pas très difficile car il avait maintenant sa propre chambre privée. Elle se retrouva alors sans le moindre ami, mais elle prétendait y être insensible. Hermione répétait toujours qu'elle avait du travail à faire ou un livre à lire dès que quelqu'un lui parlait de ceux qui autrefois furent ses meilleurs amis et que, de toute façon, elle n'avait pas le temps d'avoir des amis. En classe, elle s'assoyait toujours à l'écart des autres, quoi que Neville venait parfois lui tenir compagnie, mais à chaque fois, elle lui disait qu'elle préférait être toute seule. Et maintenant, c'était le 27 octobres au soir et Hermione regardait le soleil se coucher à l'horizon. Pattenrond sauta sur les genoux de sa maîtresse pour lui réclamer des câlins. Hermione le caressa dans le cou en lui adressant un faible sourire. Son chat était le seul être vivant qu'elle pouvait encore considérer comme un ami. L'animal fit un bond et redescendit du lit pour aller courir après une poussière qui alla se réfugier sous une commode.

Hermione poussa un soupir et sortit quelques feuilles jaunâtres d'un tiroir ainsi que sa plume pour écrire. Elle s'allongea sur son lit en se raclant la gorge puis commença à écrire sur le papier qui était un peu usé et ternit par le temps.

_Je n'ai rien à écrire de très particulier aujourd'hui et ça sera sûrement la même chose demain ainsi que le jour suivant et le jour suivant du jour suivant. Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ma vie. D'ailleurs, il m'arrive parfois de me demander pourquoi j'existe et en quoi je peux bien être utile ici. Il n'y a personne qui remarquerait mon absence, que ce soit pour une journée ou pour toujours, j'en suis sûre. Une personne seule ne peut pas manquer à beaucoup de gens, c'est évident. En plus de ça, qui voudrait bien de quelqu'un comme moi ? Personne apparemment. Je devrais peut-être en finir une fois pour toutes. Plus le temps avance et plus j'ai l'impression que c'est l'unique chose à faire. Bien entendu, je redoute un peu d'en arriver là, mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? Je ne me sens pas capable de continuer à affronter la réalité telle qu'elle est encore bien longtemps. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire quand tout autour de soi n'est que crainte, peur et haine ? Que faire pour ne plus être seule au monde ? Que faire lorsqu'on veut faire partir la douleur, mais qu'elle reste malgré tous nos efforts ? Je ne sais pas. En fait, j'ignore si je sais quelque chose dans le fond. Peu importe, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Où cela va-t-il finir ?_

Un grand bruit fit sursauter Hermione qui se dépêcha de plier sa feuille et de la cacher sous son oreiller. Elle se retourna et aperçue Errol, le vieil hibou de la famille Weasley qui venait de faire tomber des livres en entrant dans le dortoir des filles. Naturellement, la pauvre bête était encore égarée et à bout de souffle. Néanmoins, Hermione saisit la lettre qu'il tenait dans son bec. Celle-ci était adressée à Ron.

« Le dortoir des garçons est de l'autre côté Errol. » Corrigea Hermione en regardant le hibou boire un peu d'eau dans le bol de Pattenrond.

« Et si tu veux apporter ce message à Ron, tu dois aller à la fenêtre de sa chambre de Préfet en chef à partir de maintenant. » Poursuivit-elle.

Errol ne semblait toutefois pas porter une bien grande attention à ce que lui disait Hermione. De toute évidence, il préférait se rassasier. Cependant, le chat de Hermione n'apprécia pas la présence de l'oiseau et encore moins le fait qu'il boive dans sa gamelle. Pattenrond hérissa ses poils sur son dos en s'approchant lentement du hibou. Hermione se dépêcha de le prendre dans ses bras et de le calmer le temps que Errol reparte. Elle s'assit à l'extrémité de son lit en caressant à nouveau son chat. Quant à Errol, il avait cessé de boire et il s'apprêtait à repartir quand il vit un petit bout de papier dépasser de sous l'oreiller de Hermione. Il fit quelques pas en direction du lit vers la lettre, ce qui eu pour effet d'énerver Pattenrond qui se mit à se débattre dans les bras de sa maîtresse pour aller attaquer le volatile. Hermione tenta de le maîtriser, mais il la griffa. Au même instant, Errol saisit la lettre dans son bec et s'envola par la fenêtre juste à temps pour éviter le coup de pattes du félin tout en laissant la lettre adressée à Ron derrière lui par la même occasion.

« Reviens ici ! » Cria Hermione en voyant le hibou partir avec sa lettre, mais il était déjà trop tard.

Dans le ciel, Errol voletait en zigzag, le souffle court. Pattenrond lui avait fait très peur et le vieil hibou avait le cœur qui battait très vite. La nuit allait tomber et il ressentait l'urgent besoin de se reposer pour se remettre de sa rencontre mouvementée avec Pattenrond. Il plana quelques secondes et se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch. Errol atterrit en catastrophe sur la pelouse, manquant de peu de se heurter à l'un des poteaux dorés servant à soutenir les cercles d'or qui servaient de buts lors des parties de Quidditch. Sur le terrain, l'équipe sportive des Serpentard était sur le point de quitter l'endroit. Il ne restait plus que Draco Malfoy et Madame Bibine. Le professeur ne remarqua pas Errol atterrir et poursuivit sa route vers le château. Quant à Malfoy, il avait aperçu un point noir tomber sur le sol et il alla voir de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir. Lorsqu'il vit le hibou étendu par terre avec une lettre un peu chiffonnée, il ne pu s'empêcher d'étouffer d'un petit rire.

« Alors mon petit vieux, on s'est perdu ! » Dit-il à l'attention de Errol en se penchant près de lui.

Le hibou ne fit que remuer un peu les ailes en guise de réponse. Drago saisit la lettre qui se trouvait dans le bec du volatile et vit qu'il n'y avait ni enveloppe, ni adresse. Au même instant, Errol se remit sur ses pattes en ayant un peu de difficulté à garder son équilibre. Malfoy se releva avec le bout de papier dans les mains et commença à le lire tandis que le hibou agita ses ailes avant d'aller essayer d'attraper des vers de terre en picorant le sol. Décidément, ce hibou était gravement dérangé.

« Ça va pas du tout toi. » Dit Drago d'un air grave, les yeux toujours posés sur la lettre qu'il tenait entre ses mains comme s'il s'adressait à l'auteur bien qu'on aurait pu en dire autant du hibou.

Errol poussa quelques hululements et Malfoy leva les yeux vers lui. Puis, Draco plia le mot et le fourra dans une poche de sa robe de Quidditch avant de dire au hibou de le suivre. Avide de nourriture, Errol suivit Malfoy avec entrain. Une fois devant les portes du château, Draco ordonna à Errol d'aller l'attendre devant une fenêtre du sous-sol où il y avait quelques vieux barreaux usés qui donnaient à son dortoir. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'entrer et de se promener dans l'école avec un hibou et surtout si ce n'était pas le sien. Quelques minutes plus tard, Malfoy avait rejoint sa chambre et il invita le hibou à manger quelques graines dans un grand bol de céramique posé sur sa table de nuit. Son grand-duc n'était pas là et il n'y avait aucun chat alors Errol grignota avec joie les petites noix. Quant à Draco, il prit une plume et un morceau de parchemin, s'assit par terre et s'adossa contre son lit. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Errol et commença à écrire. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il déposa enfin sa plume sur son bureau de bois et enroula le parchemin autour de la patte du hibou.

« Va porter ce message à celle qui a écrit cette lettre. » Exigea-t-il en caressant le plumage du hibou avant que celui-ci ne s'envole par la petite fenêtre en forme de demi-cercle.

Errol vola de longues minutes autour de Poudlard avant de finir par retrouver la fenêtre de la chambre de Hermione. Il se déposa sur la corniche et donna quelques coups de bec sur la vitre qui était à présent fermée. Ayant le lit le plus près de la fenêtre, Hermione fut la seule à entendre le bruit que faisait Errol en cognant pour attirer l'attention de quelqu'un. Elle souleva ses couvertures, se leva et reconnue la silhouette ébouriffée de Errol grâce à la lumière de la lune qui reflétait l'ombre du volatile. Hermione ouvrit la fenêtre d'un geste lent pour ne pas réveiller les autres filles qui dormaient. Le hibou entra aussitôt dans la chambre en battant des ailes avec frénésie.

« Du calme Errol ! Tout doux... » Chuchota-t-elle en s'approchant du hibou nerveux qui était posé sur son lit en s'assurant que Pattenrond dormait toujours sur sa douillette à côté de sa malle au bout du lit.

Hermione laissa la fenêtre légèrement entrouverte et retourna au chaud sous ses couvertures rouges et jaunes, bien qu'elles paraissaient noires la nuit. Elle jeta un regard désespéré au hibou des Weasley en se disant qu'il était à nouveau désorienté lorsque, tout à coup, son regard se posa sur le parchemin qu'il portait à sa patte gauche. Hermione le déroula tranquillement tandis que Errol alla se percher sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour dormir.

_Tu me sembles bien désemparée. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu se passer pour que tu arrives à autant broyer du noir, c'est triste. Mais tu sais, si tu n'étais plus là, il y aurait certainement une personne au moins sur terre qui regretterait ta présence, c'est certain. Quand les choses tournent mal, ça peut toujours être pire et si tu es au bout du rouleau, dis-toi qu'il ne peut rien t'arriver de pire et qu'alors, il ne peut t'arriver que du bien. Parfois on se sent très abandonné de tous et au milieu d'une foule de gens on a l'impression d'être seul au monde. À ce moment-là, les espoirs et les rêves sont très loin et il est difficile de s'accrocher. Pourtant, on est encore en vie. Tu es encore vivante et moi aussi. Je ne sais pas si ma situation est semblable à la tienne, mais je n'ai pas d'amis non plus. En fait, il n'y a que mon hibou à qui je peux me confier et c'est un peu ennuyeux par moment d'avoir une conversation avec un volatile qui ne fait que vous fixer de ses grands yeux jaunes sans jamais prononcer la moindre parole réconfortante. Quoi qu'il en soi, je suis là si tu veux te confier ou simplement discuter. Ton hibou saura où me trouver j'imagine quoi qu'il semblait un peu égaré lorsque je l'ai croisé. Peut-être à la prochaine fois._

Ce soir-là, Hermione relu la lettre une dizaine de fois au moins. Le sentiment de ne pas être seule au monde lui était d'un réconfort immense. Elle ne savait pas qui lui avait écrit cette lettre et cela n'avait pas d'importance pour elle ou du moins, pas encore. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était le fait que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait tout simplement bien. Hermione replia le parchemin, le glissa dans le tiroir de sa petite table de chevet en bois et s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il faisait nuageux dehors. Apparemment, il allait pleuvoir. Hermione s'habilla à la hâte, se rendit dans la Grande Salle, prit un morceau de gaufrette aux fraises et reparti dans son dortoir sous les regards perplexes des autres Gryffondor. En entrant dans sa chambre, elle vit Pattenrond jouer avec une balle de laine sur son lit. Hermione prit tous ses livres pour ses cours de la journée et partie un peu en avance pour se rendre à son cours de Métamorphose. La porte de la salle de classe était ouverte. Elle décida d'y entrer et de s'asseoir à un pupitre pour répondre à son mystérieux interlocuteur. Normalement, elle aurait été choquée d'apprendre qu'une personne avait lit ses pensées sur ce bout de papier, mais ce quelqu'un semblait la comprendre. Elle se réjouissait donc d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. En attendant que les autres arrivent et que le cours commence, Hermione commença alors à écrire une nouvelle lettre.

_Jamais je n'aurais pensé que quelqu'un répondrait à cette lettre. En fait, elle ne devait même pas être envoyée. Ce hibou, qui soit dit en passant n'est pas le mien, l'a prise en croyant qu'il fallait l'envoyer, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Comme tu dois t'en douter puisque tu as lu ma lettre, je n'ai pas d'amis ou disons plutôt que je n'en ai plus. Alors, étant donné que je n'ai pas de hibou à qui me confier, mais seulement un chat qui passe ses journées à dormir, j'écris mes pensées sur papier. Enfin, je voulais te remercier pour ton message, il m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Quoi que c'est tout de même étrange car on ne se connaît probablement pas. En tout cas, ça m'a donné du courage et je t'en remercie. À la prochaine fois j'espère._

Hermione déposa sa plume et plia le nouveau message lorsque Draco, Crabbe et Goyle firent leur entrée dans la classe. Elle s'empressa de cacher sa lettre entre les pages d'un livre et fixa le tableau noir devant elle en espérant par, miracle, de passer inaperçue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Granger ? Potter et Weasley ne veulent plus d'une affreuse petite sang de bourbe dans leur bande ! » Se moqua Malfoy en ricanant.

Hermione ne broncha pas d'un poil. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes qu'elle essuya aussitôt avec une manche de sa robe de sorcière dès que Draco et ses deux acolytes furent assis dans le fond de la classe. Les autres étudiants arrivèrent ensuite tour à tour et le cours commença. Seulement, les paroles de Malfoy résonnaient sans cesse dans l'esprit de Hermione. Celle-ci eût de la difficulté à se concentrer sur son cours et n'arriva pas à effectuer la métamorphose du jour comme il le fallait. McGonagall demanda à la voir à la fin de la classe.

« Est-ce que tout va bien Miss Granger ? »

« Très bien professeur. »

« Vous semblez avoir quelques difficultés en cours depuis le printemps dernier. »

« Tout va bien, je vous assure. Je fais un peu d'insomnie, c'est tout. »

« Je ne vous vois plus très souvent avec Potter et Weasley. »

« C'est que... Je dois rattraper les heures de sommeil que je perds durant la nuit. »

« Bon, mais faites attention à vous quand même. »

Hermione acquiesça et sortit de la classe en se dirigeant vers la volière. En y entrant, elle chercha Errol des yeux parmi les centaines de hiboux. Celui-ci dormait sur une branche près du sol. Hermione s'en approcha et le caressa pour le réveiller. Il émit quelques hululements lorsqu'il la vit tout en lui mordilla légèrement la main.

« Je voudrais que tu ailles porter ça à la personne qui m'a écrit la lettre hier. » Dit-elle en sortant un bout de papier de son sac à dos.

Errol prit la lettre dans son bec.

« Cette chouette grise va t'accompagner Errol. Je ne peux pas t'utiliser à chaque fois que je veux envoyer un message, tu comprends, je dois utiliser les hiboux de l'école. »

Errol lui mordilla à nouveau la main gentiment et s'envola par une fenêtre suivit de la chouette au plumage grisâtre. Quant à Hermione, elle sorti de la volière et se dirigea vers son prochain cours. Cependant, deux couloirs plus loin, elle croisa Harry qui ne devait sûrement pas aller au cours car celui-ci se trouvait dans la direction opposée. Hermione baissa les yeux en poursuivant sa route sans se soucier de la présence de Harry, mais en vain. C'était pour voir Hermione qu'il se trouvait dans ce recoin du château.

« Hermione ? » Dit-il d'un ton hésitant lorsqu'elle passa à côté de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Lui répondit-elle d'un ton plutôt amer en s'arrêtant sans pour autant lui faire face.

« Je voudrais te parler. »

Hermione se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux en fronçant les sourcils avec irritation. Cela ne plut pas à Harry car il détourna son regard un instant en soupirant, comme s'il avait redouté cette réaction. Néanmoins, il releva la tête en s'approchant un peu.

« Je... » Commença-t-il.

« Quoi ! » Demanda-t-elle, impatiente.

« Écoute, je sais que je t'ai fais de la peine l'an dernier, mais je voulais être franc avec toi c'est tout. Tu es ma meilleure amie. »

« Et tu étais le mien. » Répondit-elle, la voix tremblante avant de s'enfuir en courant dans son dortoir.

Hermione n'assista à aucun de ses cours pendant tout le reste de la journée. Depuis sa séparation avec Harry, elle ne le voyait plus comme son meilleur ami, mais comme le garçon qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Jamais elle ne pourrait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux. Hermione ne pouvait pas oublier le passé et redevenir son amie. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et pleura jusqu'à ce qu'un petit bruit vint interrompre ses flots de larmes aux alentours de midi. La chouette grise venait de lui apporter un message. Hermione déchira l'enveloppe et commença à lire.

_Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu vas un peu mieux et je crois qu'on doit une fière chandelle à ce vieil hibou qui n'a évidement aucun sens de l'orientation. Il a atterrit dans un arbre tout à l'heure. Enfin, sans lui on ne pourrait pas s'écrire. Je dois t'avouer que ça fait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler. La solitude est une chose parfois très lourde à supporter. Sinon, contrairement à ce que tu crois, je pense qu'il y ait des chances qu'on puisse se connaître. Il n'y a pas d'autres endroits habités à l'exception de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard dans le coin et puisque les hiboux arrivent rapidement, tu dois sans doute étudier la magie à cette école, tout comme moi. Il y a alors de fortes chances qu'on se connaisse ou qu'on se soit déjà croisés dans les couloirs. Tu pourrais peut-être me parler un peu de toi._

Hermione sourit puis s'empressa d'écrire une réponse.

_En fait, il est arrivé plusieurs choses aujourd'hui et du coup, je ne vais pas mieux. Il y a quelqu'un qui n'arrête pas de m'embêter tout le temps et j'en ai vraiment marre. Il ne se passe pas une seule semaine sans que cette personne ne me dise quelque chose de méchant. Je ne comprends pas qu'on puisse avoir du plaisir à être cruel envers les autres. Pourtant, à chaque fois, j'ai envie de répliquer quelque chose, mais je n'y arrive pas. On dirait qu'il y a un blocage, je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Puis, comme si je n'avais pas eu ma dose de malheurs pour la journée, un ex petit ami est venu me voir ce matin pour me demander si on pouvait redevenir amis. Cependant, je ne me sens pas capable de le regarder comme avant. Il m'a fait tellement souffrir que je n'arrive à ressentir que de la rancœur envers lui. Je crois que je dois être maudite. Enfin, sinon je suis en effet une étudiante à Poudlard, mais je ne sais pas trop ce que je pourrais te dire sur moi. Je ne suis pas certaine que de savoir qui je suis serait une bien bonne chose. En tout cas, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que je suis une fille de septième année qui mène une vie plutôt pathétique avec son chat. Qu'en est-il de toi ?_

Hermione glissa la feuille dans une enveloppe et s'apprêta à la donner à la chouette grise, mais elle était déjà repartie. Hermione poussa un soupir et se dirigea à nouveau vers la volière pour envoyer son message. Elle vit la chouette grise perchée sur une haute branche. Hermione lui confia sa lettre et décida d'aller manger un peu dans la Grande Salle. Elle descendit les escaliers en redoutant de recroiser Harry une autre fois, mais il n'en fut rien. Malheureusement, elle croisa quelqu'un d'autre qui était, lui, bien pire que Harry.

« Alors, pas trop déçue de ne pas avoir été nommée Préfète en chef ! » Lança Malfoy d'un ton méprisant en voyant Hermione.

« Pas du tout ! » Lui répondit-elle fermement.

« Ah, vraiment ? » Répliqua Drago d'un air sournois en s'approchant d'elle en affichant un sourire mauvais.

Le regard intense que lui lança Malfoy, qui se trouvait maintenant à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle, eu le même effet qu'un paralysant dans son sang. Hermione n'arrivait pas à lui répondre quoi que ce soit. Ses membres refusaient de lui obéir et pas un son ne sortait de sa bouche. Aucune pensée de traversait son esprit non plus. C'était comme si le temps avait soudainement stoppé. Il n'y avait que des yeux gris ardents qui l'hypnotisaient.

« Miaou ! »

Le miaulement de Miss Teigne fit sursauter les deux élèves qui se serrèrent inconsciemment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un peu comme pour se protéger d'un éventuel danger en apercevant la chatte de leur concierge.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ! » Grogna Rusard qui apparût dans le couloir la seconde suivante en jetant un regard soupçonneux à Draco et Hermione.

Puis, réalisant qu'ils se trouvaient relativement proches, Malfoy et Hermione se lâchèrent et s'éloignèrent brusquement de l'autre en frissonnant de dégoût.

« Retenue demain soir tous les deux ! »

« Vous n'avez pas le droit ! » Protesta Hermione qui avait soudainement retrouvée la capacité de parler.

« C'est vous qui n'avez pas le droit traîner dans les corridors à cette heure et surtout pas pour s'embrasser ! »

« Quoi ! » S'exclamèrent Draco et Hermione, presque scandalisés par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

« Retenue demain soir à 18h00 ! » Répéta Rusard.

Malfoy lança un regard noir à Rusard puis à Hermione, fit volte-face et disparu dans l'obscurité du couloir. Quant à Hermione, elle esquissa un faible sourire forcé à Rusard avant d'aller dans la Grande Salle pour aller se chercher de quoi manger en se rendant à son prochain cours sans le moindre signe d'enthousiasme.

Le lendemain, Hermione ne cessait de songer à sa retenue. Elle trouvait cela vraiment injustifié, mais Rusard adorait donner des retenues. C'était un peu comme son passe-temps en quelque sorte au grand désespoir des étudiants. Finalement, lors du dernier cours de la journée qui se trouvait à être celui de Flitwick, Hermione griffonna des notes un peu à la hâte, comme si elle voulait se dépêcher d'en finir avec cette mauvaise journée.


	2. Les Effets D'une Magie Puissante

**Note de l'auteur : **J'ai posté hier le premier chapitre de mon histoire qui, soit dit en passant, est déjà terminée alors ne vous en faites pas, je ne vous laisserai pas en plan avec une histoire inachevée. Je poste le deuxième chapitre aujourd'hui, mais pour ce qui est des autres, je vais en poster un à chaque jeudi soir et mon histoire possède un total de 7 chapitres. Voilà comment je vais procéder.

Ellie351 : Tu as raison, la réaction sera assez étonnante quand ils vont savoir à qu'ils s'écrivent, quoi que je ne vais rien dire de plus, ça sera à voir dans les chapitres suivants ;) Et merci pour ta review !

Padmacho : J'adore beaucoup Hermione moi aussi !! Eh voilà le second chapitre ! Thanks pour ta review !

Elliotnaiss : Merci beaucoup, voici le chapitre deux !

Jorajho : Oui, c'est génial d'écrire, j'adore ça ! Merci !

kikou224 : Le voilà déjà le prochain chapitre, mais il va falloir attendre une semaine pour le troisième ! Mici pour ta review, ça fait plaisir !

**CHAPITRE 2 : « Les Effets D'une Magie Puissante »**

Hermione arriva au bureau de Rusard avec quelques minutes d'avance. Malfoy était déjà là, adossé contre un mur en fixant le vide en face de lui. Ne se souciant pas de sa présence, elle déposa son sac à côté de la porte du bureau de Rusard et s'assit sur le sol de pierre en attendant que le concierge vienne leur donner les instructions pour leur retenue. Cependant, cinq minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'il n'y ai un quelconque signe de vie de Rusard ou de qui que ce soit d'autre. Il faut dire que le bureau de Rusard était à l'écart des autres pièces habituellement fréquentées du château. Il y avait une odeur de moisi dans l'air et le silence qui s'était installé quelques minutes plus tôt devenait de plus en plus lourd. Draco poussa un long soupir et s'assit à son tour sur le plancher en jetant des coups d'œil aux deux extrémités sombres du corridor pour voir si Rusard était sur le point d'arriver car il trouvait le temps long. Le temps continua quand même de s'écouler et il n'y avait toujours aucun bruit à l'exception d'un courant d'air dans le lointain. La nuit était tombée, les torches sur les murs éclairaient faiblement le couloir et Draco s'était endormit, la tête appuyée contre une brique de pierre. Hermione s'exaspérait de ce comportement en dodelinant de la tête. Comme elle s'ennuyait également, le sommeil commençait à la gagner à son tour. Elle ferma les yeux et tout devint noir.

Il arrivait 21h00 maintenant. Dans un couloir faiblement éclairé près des donjons, quelqu'un marchait d'un pas assuré. Toutefois, les pas s'arrêtèrent devant le bureau de Rusard. Deux élèves dormaient tout bêtement à côté de la porte du local du concierge dont l'un qui avait la tête légèrement accotée sur le sac à dos de l'autre. Le professeur s'éclaircit la gorge pour signaler sa présence aux deux endormis. Hermione fronça les sourcils et se frotta sur ce qu'elle croyait être son oreiller, mais à sa grande surprise, celle-ci se mit à bouger. Hermione ouvrit les yeux et vit Rogue qui se trouvait debout devant elle, un air suspicieux sur le visage. Quant à Draco, il s'était levé rapidement en tirant du même coup son sac qui était agrippé à l'une de ses épaules.

« Professeur Rogue ! » Lança Hermione en se relevant d'un bon, comme si elle venait de se faire prendre à faire un mauvais coup.

Son geste brusque fit sursauter Draco qui était en train de se frotter les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici tous les deux ? »

« Nous avons une retenue alors nous attendons Rusard. » Répondit Hermione.

« Ah, vraiment ? » Dit Rogue comme s'il ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait.

« Oui. » Répliqua Hermione.

« Dans ce cas, suivez-moi. »

« Mais... »

« Monsieur Rusard est occupé ailleurs. Un fantôme a encore inondé le deuxième étage d'eau alors je vous demande de me suivre. Je vais m'occuper de votre retenue. »

Hermione et Draco suivirent leur professeur jusque dans un petit local à côté de leur cours de Potions. Rogue déverrouilla quelques armoires et se tourna vers eux.

« Vous allez nettoyer cette pièce et étiqueter les potions sans aucune utilisation de la magie. Les détergents sont sous l'évier et les étiquettes sont sur les mêmes étagères que les potions en question. Vous avez deux heures. »

Sur ce, il quitta le local en refermant la porte derrière lui. Hermione alla chercher un torchon et du nettoyant afin de commencer à laver les vitres poussiéreuse des armoires de Rogue. Draco regarda un moment la saleté qui régnait dans la pièce et se mit à l'attaque aussi, sans dire un mot. Une fois le nettoyage terminé, il restait une demie heure avant que la retenue ne prenne fin. Il n'y avait plus que les potions à étiqueter sur une tablette. Draco commença à coller des bouts de papier sur des potions vertes tandis que Hermione faisait de même avec des potions rouges à côté de lui. Tout à coup, Peeves fit son apparition dans le local et ricanant.

« Une retenue haha ! On a fait des bêtises haha ! »

« Va-t-en Peeves ! » Cracha Hermione lorsque celui-ci lui tira les cheveux.

« Vilaine jeune fille ! Retenue ! Retenue haha ! » Poursuivit l'esprit frappeur en s'élevant un peu dans les airs.

Hermione décida de l'ignorer et de continuer à étiqueter les potions lorsque Peeves lança une guenille sale sur sa robe de sorcière. Elle se retourna et lança un regard noir à Peeves qui trouvait la chose très amusante.

« T'as envie que j'appelle le Baron Sanglant, Peeves ?! » Menaça Draco d'un ton supérieur qui en avait également assez des idioties de l'esprit frappeur.

« Méchant Serpentard ! Ce n'est pas gentil ça ! » Grogna Peeves en attrapant une potion rouge près de Hermione.

« Laisse cette potion et va-t-en tout de suite ! »

« Très bien, haha ! » Dit sèchement Peeves en renversant le contenu de la fiole sur la tête de Hermione et de Draco avant de s'enfuir à travers un mur en éclatant de rire.

« C'est pas vrai, c'est une plaie ce fantôme ! » Grommela Draco en s'essuyant le visage avec ses mains.

« C'est gluant ! » Se plaignit Hermione à son tour.

« Au fait, c'était quoi les potions rouges ? Ça n'a pas l'air de faire grand chose pour le moment. »

« Hum... » Hésita Hermione.

« Quoi ? Vas-y, qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« Un filtre d'amour... »

« Quoi ?! Ah non, je ne veux pas tomber amoureux de toi ! » Rugit Drago faisant deux pas en arrière comme s'il avait soudainement peur que Hermione ne le contamine davantage.

« Tu crois peut-être que j'en ai envie moi ! » Cria-t-elle à son tour.

« J'en sais rien, à toi de me le dire ! » Répliqua-t-il en reprenant son air sûr de lui en faisant un autre pas en arrière.

« Ferme-là et rangeons plutôt tout ce bordel avant que Rogue arrive. » Suggéra Hermione.

Draco acquiesça d'un signe de la tête. Ils nettoyèrent les donc dégâts et terminèrent d'étiqueter les derniers flacons avant que Rogue n'entre dans la pièce en lançant quelques coups d'œil suspicieux. Cependant, ce ne fut pas Rogue, mais Rusard qui fit son irruption dans le local vers 23h00.

« Bien, bien... Vous avez terminé ? »

« Ouais. » Dirent Hermione et Malfoy.

« Mouais, ça laisse un peu à désirer, mais ça ira et que je ne vous reprenne plus à traîner dans les couloirs ensemble ! »

Hermione et Draco lui assurèrent que ça n'allait certainement pas se reproduire, mais Rusard se fichait éperdument de leurs promesses. En sortant de la salle, Draco se dirigea vers son dortoir et Hermione prit la même direction que lui, sachant pourtant très bien que la salle commune des Gryffondor se trouvait dans le sens opposé. Une fois que Draco fût arrivé en face du tableau menant à la salle commune des Serpentard, elle s'arrêta, se rendant compte qu'elle allait dans la mauvaise direction. Elle rebroussa chemin aussitôt, mais une voix arrêta son élan.

« Pourquoi tu me suis, sang de bourbe ?! »

Hermione se retourna pour lui répliquer quelque chose, mais lorsqu'elle croisa le regard gris de Draco, elle ressentit la même impression que lorsque Rusard les avait surprit dans le couloir. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et elle sentit ses jambes trembler sous son poids. Hermione songea un moment à la potion et déglutit avec difficulté sans cesser de fixer l'acier des yeux de son ennemi de toujours. Quant à Draco, il restait également debout à l'observer sans dire un seul mot.

Son regard sembla soudainement remplit d'une étrange confusion que Hermione n'avait jamais vue auparavant.

« Alors ? » Reprit Malfoy.

« Je voulais savoir si... Enfin... Tu sens une différence ? »

« Tu parles de la potion ? »

« Oui, quoi d'autre ?! » Dit-elle, un peu agacée qu'il le demande.

« J'en sais rien. » Se contenta-t-il de dire.

Ne sachant si Draco répondait à sa dernière question ou s'il faisait référence à la potion, Hermione resta silencieuse et ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Elle lui fit un signe de la tête et reparti en direction de la salle commune des Gryffondor pour aller dormir un peu.

À son réveil le matin suivant, Hermione avait de nouveau reçue une lettre. Celle-ci se trouvait sur sa table de chevet, à côté de ses livres de potions. Hermione se redressa dans son lit et débuta sa lecture avec grand intérêt.

_C'est une étrange coïncidence car je suis également en septième année à Poudlard et si ça se trouve, on se voit souvent en cours. Sinon, il m'arrive d'importuner d'autres élèves fréquemment tout comme toi tu sembles de faire embêter. Cependant, laisse-moi te dire que dès que tu répliques quelque chose à quelqu'un ou bien que tu balances une remarque qui serait susceptible de blesser, les remords s'en suivent aussitôt. En ce qui me concerne, c'est plutôt un moyen de ne pas avoir mal comme tu sembles tant avoir souffert avec ton ex petit ami. Je n'ai pas grandit dans une famille très unie. Mes parents privilégiaient l'éducation stricte et sévère du comportement et des aptitudes magiques en m'apprenant à contrôler mes émotions. Le week-end, je suivais des cours pour me forger le caractère au lieu de m'amuser comme un enfant de mon âge aurait dû le faire. Quoi que maintenant, j'ai le sentiment de perdre le contrôle. Je pense que je trahirais mon passé si je laissais libre cours à mes émotions, qu'en penses-tu ? Oh et si tu veux un bon conseil pour faire taire cette personne qui semble t'ennuyer tellement, ne la quitte jamais des yeux, ça va la déstabiliser et surtout, tu ne dois pas te laisser intimider. J'espère que tout va bien aller._

Hermione rangea sa lettre avec les autres dans sa table de chevet à côté de son lit baldaquin et décida de régler son compte à Malfoy dans le prochain cours de Potions. En attendant, elle alla rattraper son retard dans les matières qu'elle avait manquées le jour précédent lorsqu'elle n'était pas allée en classe. Puis, l'heure du cours de Rogue arriva et Hermione entra fièrement dans le local obscur où se déroulait habituellement les cours de potions. Ce jour-là, Crabbe et Goyle ne furent pas présents en cours car ils avaient fait une grave indigestion de friandises.

Hermione sortait ses cahiers lorsque Harry et Ron entrèrent dans la salle de classe. Ils allèrent s'assirent à cinq bureaux plus loin en jetant un rapide coup d'œil sur leur ancienne copine. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les élèves étaient assis et ce fut enfin au tour de Draco d'arriver en cours quelques secondes avant que Rogue entre dans la classe. Malfoy vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Hermione sous les regards méfiants de Harry et Ron. Quant à Hermione, elle soutenait l'idée qu'il venait pour lui empoisonner la vie car il y avait d'autres places de libres où il pouvait s'asseoir.

« Pourquoi tu viens t'asseoir ici ?! » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec.

« C'était ça où je me retrouvais parmi le fan club de Potter. »

« Ouais, je comprend. » Soupira-t-elle d'un ton las en se retournant.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'as une dent contre le Balafré ? » Dit-il en ricanant.

« J'en ai surtout une contre les petits enfants de riches prétentieux comme toi ! » Gronda Hermione en le fixant dans les yeux.

« Waw... » Dit-il faiblement entre l'étonnement et le renversement.

Malfoy ne répliqua rien d'autre. Hermione se mordit la lèvre et les remords commencèrent à la ronger de l'intérieur. Le sentiment de fierté qu'elle avait ressentit s'estompa très rapidement et elle regrettait maintenant ses paroles. Hermione resta silencieuse pendant tout le reste du cours et Draco en fit autant. Lorsque le cours prit fin, elle voulue aller parler à Malfoy, mais Rogue l'interpella avant qu'elle ne termine de ranger ses affaires.

« Miss Granger ! »

« Oui, professeur ? » Dit-elle d'un air pressé.

« Il me doit de vous prévenir que vos notes sont pitoyables cette année et que... »

« Oui, je sais, on me l'a déjà dit et je vais m'améliorer ! Au revoir ! »

Puis, Hermione quitta précipitamment la classe de Rogue pour essayer de retrouver Draco, mais en vain. Il devait être retourné dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Alors, sans se poser davantage de questions, Hermione prit le chemin vers les donjons en courant pour se rendre au plus vite vers la salle commune en question qui, par chance, ne se trouvait pas bien loin. En arrivant dans le couloir où se trouvait le tableau permettant l'accès aux dortoirs des Serpentard, Hermione s'arrêta net et aperçue la silhouette de Draco.

« Malfoy, attends ! » Hurla-t-elle en courant vers lui.

Celui-ci sursauta et fit volte-face pour voir Hermione arriver vers lui aux pas de course. Elle s'arrêta à un mètre de lui pour reprendre son souffle en s'appuyant sur ses genoux tandis qu'il la regardait en silence d'un air plutôt curieux. Après un bref instant, Hermione se redressa et se rendit compte que ce qu'elle faisait était un peu ridicule. Elle se sentit soudainement quelque peu mal à l'aise et elle rougit un peu.

« Je voulais simplement te demander pardon pour ce que je t'ai dis pendant le cours de Potions, je ne le pensais pas. » Marmonna-t-elle en baissant la tête.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuses ? Je t'ai dis des choses cent fois pires depuis notre première année d'études. » Questionna-t-il en lui relevant le menton pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Mais est-ce que tu le pensais vraiment ? » Demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

Draco sembla un peu surprit. Il regarda autour de lui, un peu comme s'il cherchait la réponse à la question sur les murs du corridor.

« Non. » Finit-il par avouer d'un ton qui se voulait sincère en fixant les yeux marron de Hermione.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Hermione se rapprocha de lui sans le quitter du regard. Il en fit autant et il n'y avait que quelques centimètres qui les séparaient l'un de l'autre. La main droite de Draco caressa la joue de Hermione avant de descendre dans son cou pour l'attirer lentement vers lui afin de lui donner un long et doux baiser. Le cœur de Hermione se mit à battre tellement fort qu'elle ressentit les pulsations de son cœur jusque dans ses tempes. Le sol sembla se dérober sous ses pieds. Puis, lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Hermione esquissa un sourire timide. Draco lui rendit son sourire avant de disparaître derrière le tableau menant à sa salle commune.


	3. Soirée D'octobre

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai eu un empêchement pour le chapitre de la semaine passée, je m'en excuse. Je poste donc le chapitre qui devait être en ligne il y a une semaine ainsi que celui qui doit l'être aujourd'hui. Désolée encore !

Elliotnaiss : Merci, voici la suite !

Kayasaora : Merci pour ton commentaire... C'est vrai que parfois ça va pas puis qu'on pense tous un peu comme Hermione dans l'histoire quelques fois, c'est normal ! Enfin, contente que ça te plaise !

Padmacho : Oui, il y a beaucoup de différences avec le film « You've got a mail » car dans le fond, je me suis seulement basée un peu sur l'histoire... Je voulais avertir les gens car sinon je pense que tout le monde m'aurait posé la question lol ! Et ne t'en fais pas, ils vont finir par le savoir qu'ils s'écrivent, mais pas tout de suite !

Shetane : Merci pour ta review !

serpentis-draco : Thanks ! Voici la suite, avec un peu de retard, mais la voilà quand même !

DarkFee : Merci, ça c'est du commentaire lol ! C'est vrai que dans certains fanfics, Hermione ne parle plus à Harry et Ron et c'est pas très réaliste... En tout cas, tu verras ce qui va se passer dans la suite héhé !

Dragonia : Pour avoir des réponses, il faut lire... Je sais, tout le monde dit ça, mais si je vous disais ce qui allait arriver, je me ferais couper la tête pour avoir parlé alors aussi bien vous laisser le découvrir !

zeeve lelula : Merci pour ta review et c'est cool si tu aimes !

**CHAPITRE 3 : « Soirée d'Octobre »**

Le week-end arriva et c'était maintenant la veille de Halloween. Hermione n'avait pas reparlé à Draco depuis. Ils n'avaient pas de cours ensemble pendant les jours qui précédèrent la fin de semaine alors ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se revoir. De plus, Hermione n'avait pas le courage d'aller lui parler dans la Grande Salle à la table des Serpentard et encore moins d'aller traîner près de leur salle commune et puis de toute façon, elle ne restait jamais bien longtemps assise à sa propre table à cause de Harry et Ron qu'elle préférait ne pas voir. Hermione vint donc chercher son dîner et voulue repartir aussitôt dans sa chambre retrouver Pattenrond afin de continuer sa correspondance avec cet élève de septième année qui l'avait réconforté quelques jours plus tôt. Par contre, avant de retourner dans son dortoir, le professeur McGonagall avait demandé l'attention de tous les étudiants.

« Comme vous devez tous le savoir, demain c'est Halloween. »

Il y eu plusieurs applaudissements.

« Cette année, comme la fête a lieu un samedi, il y aura des activités spéciales pendant la journée. Un tournoi d'échecs sera organisé en avant-midi dans la Grande Salle par notre Préfet en chef, Ronald Weasley. Par la suite, vous pourrez participer à la fabrication du jus de citrouille supervisé par le professeur Rogue ainsi que votre Préfète en chef, Pansy Parkinson. Finalement, un buffet vous sera offert suivit d'une soirée de festivités qui aurait lieu à l'extérieur du château. »

Des applaudissements se firent à nouveau entendre tandis que Hermione quittait la Grande Salle en soupirant. Elle n'avait l'intention d'aller qu'au buffet un court instant et de faire une brève apparition en fin de soirée car l'idée de voir Ron pendant l'avant-midi et Rogue en après-midi était bien loin de l'enchanter.

« Bonsoir Hermione ! » Émit une grosse voix grave.

« Salut Hagrid. » Répondit-elle en le voyant arriver avec une énorme citrouille dans ses gros bras de géant.

« Tu viens m'aider avec cette citrouille ? »

« Je suis un peu occupée... »

« Allez, viens ! » Insista-t-il.

« D'accord. » Céda-t-elle avec très peu d'entrain.

Ils marchèrent jusque dans une grande pièce où il y avait plusieurs tables sur lesquelles reposaient déjà d'autres citrouilles avec des chandelles à l'intérieur. Hagrid déposa la citrouille sur une table dans le fond de la pièce et découpa le dessus avec un couteau tandis que Hermione venait s'asseoir près de lui.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu avais eu une retenue cette semaine. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. » Dit-elle simplement en sortant de grands filaments visqueux orangés de l'intérieur de la citrouille avec une grimace.

« C'était pour quoi cette retenue, dis-moi ? »

« Oh, ce n'était rien. Je crois que Rusard n'avait rien d'autre à faire de son temps ce soir-là, c'est tout. »

« C'est tout ? » Demanda-t-il, incrédule.

Mais avant que Hermione ne lui répondre quoi que ce soit, la porte s'ouvrit et Harry apparût sur le seuil. Hermione resta silencieuse pendant que Hagrid allait l'accueillir.

« Ah, Harry ! Je suis content que tu aies pu venir ! »

Devinant très bien ce que Hagrid tentait de faire et ne l'appréciant guère, Hermione se leva d'un bon en se dirigeant vers la sortie sous le regard gêné de Harry.

« Où vas-tu Hermione ? » Questionna Hagrid.

« Comme tu as de l'aide pour les citrouilles, je crois que je vais y aller car j'ai un devoir important à terminer pour lundi. » Dit-elle sans poser un seul regard sur Harry avant de s'éclipser.

Hermione marcha d'un pas assuré dans les couloirs en sentant la colère monter en elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce que Hagrid venait de faire. L'idée que c'était Harry qui avait planifié cette rencontre hasardeuse lui était venue à l'esprit. Mais à en juger par son air un peu surpris lors du bref instant où elle l'avait regardé, ce n'était pas le cas. En tout cas, le fait que Hagrid vienne se mêler de sa vie privée l'avait choquée. Elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête maintenant et c'était de retourner dans sa chambre au plus vite pour être enfin tranquille. Cependant, Hermione réalisa qu'elle était loin de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Elle s'était plutôt aventurée près des donjons non loin des dortoirs des Serpentard sans s'en rendre compte.

« Ah ! Cette satanée potion ! » Grogna-t-elle en faisant demi-tour tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire en pensant à Draco.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Hermione vit Pattenrond se réveiller et s'étirer sur son lit. Apparemment, il n'y avait aucune lettre de son correspondant et aucun signe de la chouette grise dans le ciel. Elle donna son pâté à son chat et alla lire un peu avant de plonger dans un sommeil troublé.

Le lendemain, c'était Halloween. Néanmoins, Hermione passa tout son avant-midi dans sa chambre à paresser et lire en jetant quelques coups d'œil à sa fenêtre au cas où la chouette grise se daigne à venir lui porter une lettre. Elle alla prendre une douche et s'habilla vers midi puis elle descendit chercher quelque chose à manger dans la Grande Salle qui était décorée de toutes parts pour la fête. Le reste de la journée, Hermione le passa à la bibliothèque à terminer ses devoirs pour toute la semaine à venir et à prendre de l'avance pour la semaine suivante. Elle fut la seule à aller à la bibliothèque ce jour-là d'ailleurs. Tout le monde participait aux activités ou bien se réjouissait d'avance de la soirée à venir. Finalement, le soir venu, Hermione alla s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor en prenant soin de choisir la place la plus éloignée de Harry et de Ron. Personne ne lui adressa la parole à l'exception de Neville qui lui souhaita une joyeuse Halloween. Lors du dîner, Hermione ne mangea pas beaucoup malgré les plats délicieux qui s'étendaient devant elle. Elle préférait se perdre dans ses pensées tout en écrasant son morceau de tarte aux pommes à l'aide de sa fourchette dorée jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore annonce qu'il était temps d'aller festoyer à l'extérieur. Tous les élèves prirent quelques poignées de sucreries et de bonbons avant de regagner leurs dortoirs pour se changer. Hermione en fit autant.

Dans sa chambre, Hermione était la dernière de ses camarades de chambre à ne pas être encore habillée. Elle ne savait pas quoi porter et elle se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi elle se compliquait tant la tâche puisqu'elle avait l'intention de rester à peine une demi-heure à la fête. Poussant un profond soupir en regardant les tonnes de vêtements qui s'étalaient sur son lit, Hermione se croisa les bras et réfléchie un instant. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle opta pour une robe rouge décolletée avec de minces bretelles. Ensuite, elle alla se maquiller légèrement et regarda le résultat dans un miroir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? » Demanda-t-elle à Pattenrond qui ronronnait sur son oreiller entre deux chandails.

Le chat poussa un petit miaulement que Hermione interpréta comme une réponse positive. Elle rangea ses vêtements à la hâte dans son placard et descendit les escaliers menant à la sortie du château où la fête, qui avait commencée depuis un bon moment, se déroulait. Une musique rythmée jouait et des élèves dansaient sur une piste éclairée par des chandelles de cires à l'intérieur de grandes citrouilles suspendues dans le vide au-dessus de leurs têtes. Juste à côté, des tables et des chaises en bois étaient disposées pour ceux qui voulaient relaxer ou discuter malgré la forte musique qui régnait. Hermione alla se chercher un verre de jus de citrouille puis décida d'aller prendre place à une table vide près de la piste de danse. Puis, après trois verres de jus de citrouille, elle alla se joindre à la bande d'élèves endiablés qui dansait. Seulement, après la quatrième chanson sur laquelle Hermione dansa, l'ambiance changea. Les couleurs orangées des flammes dans les citrouilles en lévitation passèrent à une faible couleur bleutée et une douce musique se fit entendre.

Au milieu de la foule, Hermione regardait les couples se former et ressentit un pincement au cœur. Baissant la tête en se disant soudainement qu'elle avait trop traînée à cette fête, elle se fraya un chemin pour s'en aller lorsqu'une main saisit la sienne. En se retournant, elle croisa un profond regard gris et un visage qui lui souriait.

« Tu viens danser ? »

« D'accord. » Répondit-elle en lui tendant sa main.

Draco entoura Hermione de ses bras en posant ses mains sur ses hanches lorsqu'elle se rapprocha de lui. Ils commencèrent à valser lentement en suivant la musique. Hermione voulut lui parler du filtre d'amour, mais elle se ravisa. À la place, elle déposa sa tête contre l'épaule de son partenaire en se laissant bercer par la douce mélodie apaisante. Puis, Hermione croisa le regard de Ron qui discutait avec Ginny non loin de là. Celui-ci ne paru pas ravit de la voir danser un slow avec Malfoy et Hermione l'avait très bien vue dans la manière dont il la regardait. Alors, elle se colla encore plus à Draco en lançant un regard narquois au rouquin pour le provoquer. Ron plissa le front et retourna s'asseoir à sa table avec Harry et Neville, suivit de sa sœur. Quant à Hermione, elle alla prendre place à une autre table un peu plus loin en compagnie de Draco dès que la chanson prit fin. La fête prenait une nouvelle tournure qui plaisait beaucoup à Hermione et ce fut d'ailleurs la première fois qu'elle sourit de toute la journée.

« Tu vois ce que je vois ?! » S'indigna Ron.

« Ouais, ça me dégoûte ! » Répondit Harry.

« ... »

« Tu crois qu'il lui a fait quelque chose ? » Demanda Harry.

« Voyons Harry, c'est certain ! Hermione est la dernière personne à qui Malfoy irait adresser la parole tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

« Oui, je sais bien, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi sont-ils en train de se parler comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis ? Je veux dire... Elle n'a pas vraiment l'air sous l'emprise d'un charme. »

« Sauf peut-être celui de cette fouine qui va lui briser le cœur ! Ça m'inquiète, je n'aime pas ça du tout. »

« Je lui ai déjà brisé le cœur. » Murmura Harry, un peu gêné.

« Tu n'as pas à te reprocher quoi que ce soit Harry. Tu lui as dis la vérité, mais elle a un sale caractère, il fallait un peu s'y attendre. »

« Tu as peut-être raison. »

« On ira lui parler demain. »

« Si tu veux. » Lui répondit Harry à contrecœur en jetant un coup d'œil en direction de Hermione et Malfoy qui avaient soudainement disparus.

« Où est-elle ? » Demanda-t-il à Ron en regardant autour de lui dans l'espoir d'apercevoir son amie.

Un peu plus loin à l'écart de la fête, prêt de la Forêt Interdite, Hermione se promenait en compagnie de Malfoy lorsqu'une légère brise du soir se leva pendant qu'ils discutaient en suivant le petit sentier le long des arbres, sous le ciel étoilé. Un frisson parcourut Hermione qui s'arrêta un moment et perdit l'équilibre.

« Oh, ça va aller ? » Lui demanda Draco en la rattrapant juste avant qu'elle ne tombe.

« Oui, je crois que c'est mon estomac à cause de ce jus de citrouille qui devait être périmé ou je ne sais quoi. » Conclut-elle en vidant le contenu de son verre sur l'herbe avec un haut le cœur.

« Hermione ? »

« Hum ? »

« Ce n'était pas du jus de citrouille. »

« Je trouvais que ça n'avait pas trop le goût du jus de citrouille aussi. »

« Combien tu en as prit au juste ? »

« Eh, j'en ai pris un en arrivant, un autre en allant m'asseoir à une table, un autre pour me rafraîchir avant d'aller danser, un autre après notre danse, un autre pendant qu'on discutait, un autre quand... »

« D'accord, ça va. » Coupa-t-il en levant la main pour la faire taire.

Hermione cessa son énumération et resta debout en face de Draco en silence. Sa tête tournait un peu, mais elle arrivait à se tenir relativement droite. À cet instant, Draco s'approcha lentement de Hermione en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Laisse-là ! » Hurla quelqu'un.

« Harry ?! »

« Mione, tu ne dois pas lui faire confiance, il veut te manipuler ! »

« Le moment est mal choisit Harry et je te rappelle que tu me ferais très plaisir si tu pouvais bien arrêter de te mêler de ma vie. »

« Tu ne comprends pas, c'est Malfoy ! Je peux comprendre que tu puisses m'en vouloir, mais t'allier avec lui n'est pas une bonne chose et si tu veux te venger de ce que je t'ai fais, ce n'est pas une solution non plus. »

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi ! » Lança Hermione avec colère.

« Tu crois toujours que le monde tourne autour de ta petite personne, Potter ?! »

« Toi tu restes en dehors de ça, c'est à Hermione que je parle ! »

« Ouais et moi c'est à toi que je parle ! » Répliqua Draco en avançant de deux pas.

Hermione regarda les deux garçons d'un air quelque peu anxieux lorsque brusquement, Harry envoya un crochet de droite à Draco qui s'écrasa au sol d'un seul coup. La lèvre en sang, Malfoy recula en rampant dans l'herbe avant de se relever en titubant.

« Mais ça va pas Harry, t'es devenu fou ! » Cracha Hermione avec fureur.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit que Draco se rua sur lui pour le plaquer à terre pour le frapper à son tour. Ils commencèrent à se battre tous les deux en se roulant dans le gazon sous le regard horrifié de Hermione.

Plus loin, les cris de Hermione avaient alertés Ron et Ginny qui étaient près de la cabane de Hagrid en train de chercher Harry qui était parti de la fête sans les prévenir. Arrivant sur les lieux, Ron vit son ami et son ennemi en train de se batailler. Il voulu empêcher Malfoy de blesser davantage Harry, mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire fut de se joindre au combat. Hermione tentait de les raisonner pour qu'ils arrête de se cogner dessus pour qu'ils arrêtent de se cogner dessus tandis que Ginny restait bouche bée devant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

« Arrêtez de vous battre tous les trois ! Ginny, aide-moi à les séparer ! »

Ginny hésita un instant puis obéit. Ce fut un véritable défi de réussir à calmer les garçons qui étaient prêts à recommencer leur bagarre à nouveau à tout instant. Draco avait maintenant la lèvre fendue, Harry avait les lunettes brisées, une égratignure sur une joue et Ron avait l'œil gauche qui prenait une couleur prune sans compter qu'ils avaient tous les cheveux complètement emmêlés. Les deux jeunes filles furent surprises que leurs vêtements soient encore en état.

« Non mais ça va pas ! Vous êtes devenus déments ou quoi ?! » Gronda Hermione quand Draco, Harry et Ron furent relativement calmes.

En guise de réponse, Draco essuya le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre inférieure, Ron fronça les sourcils en soupirant et Harry détourna le regard d'un air contrarié.

« Hermione... » Commença Ginny sans trop savoir quoi dire.

Debout devant ses amis, Hermione semblait sur le point d'éclater. Elle regarda alternativement les personnes autour d'elle avant de partir en courant vers le château.

« Ne t'approche plus d'elle. » Conseilla Harry avant de lui tourner le dos pour rentrer également.

« Je te signale que ce qui est arrivé ce soir est de ta faute, Potter. »

« Et ça se reproduira si tu recommences à t'en prendre à elle. » Ajouta Ron.

« Allez, venez on rentre, il est tard. » Marmonna Ginny qui sentait revenir la tension entre les garçons.

Harry et Ron suivirent Ginny sans prononcer le moindre mot jusqu'à leur salle commune tandis que Draco traîna un peu dehors quelques minutes avant d'en faire autant.

Lorsque Ginny entra dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor, elle frappa à la porte de la chambre que Hermione partageait avec d'autres filles de l'école. Personne ne vint répondre. Les autres ne devaient sûrement pas être revenue de la fête encore. Ginny décida de frapper à nouveau et cette fois-ci, une voix lui répondit.

« J'essaie de dormir, partez qui que vous soyez ! »

« Hermione, c'est moi, c'est Ginny... »

« Laisse-moi tranquille. »

« S'il te plaît Hermione, je dois te parler un moment. Est-ce que je peux entrer ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Seul le silence répondit à Ginny. Celle-ci baissa la tête et alla se coucher à son tour. Dans son lit, Hermione commença à sangloter sur son oreiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme de fatigue.


	4. Le Pardon

**CHAPITRE 4 : « Le Pardon »**

Le lendemain, c'était dimanche. Hermione décida de sortir de sa chambre très tôt pour éviter de croiser Ginny en traversant la salle commune des Gryffondor. De toute façon, elle était réveillée depuis l'aube. Hermione descendit donc jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Draco était assit à la table des Serpentard en train de raconter à Crabbe et Goyle qu'il avait été blessé à cause d'un animal sauvage qu'il l'avait attaqué hier soir pendant qu'il rentrait au château en passant près de la Forêt Interdite. Par chance, Hermione ne perçue rien de leur conversation et alla directement se chercher du pain pour manger. Cependant, toutes ces pensées se dirigeaient vers Draco qui était assit à quelques bancs plus loin. Du coup, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle venait d'étendre de la confiture de bleuets avec de la sauce chili sur son toast jusqu'à ce que Neville lui fasse la remarque.

« Hermione, c'est peut-être moi qui ne s'y connaît pas en cuisine Moldue, mais tu t'apprêtes à manger un toast avec des bleuets et du chili... »

Hermione sortit de ses pensées pour s'apercevoir qu'en effet, elle avait mit n'importe quoi sur son pain. Poussant alors un profond soupir, elle se résigna à ne pas manger ce matin et à aller lire à la bibliothèque à la place.

Lorsqu'elle quitta sa lecture vers midi pour aller dîner, elle croisa Draco dans un couloir en compagnie de ses deux fidèles amis. Hermione baissa la tête lorsqu'elle passa à côté d'eux. En fait, elle était gênée de ce qui s'était passé entre elle et le jeune Serpentard ces derniers temps. Le philtre d'amour lui faisait ressentir d'étranges sentiments et cela la rendait mal à l'aise bien qu'elle était contente de ne plus avoir vraiment de conflits avec son ennemi, ou du moins, pas autant qu'avant. Au même instant, Draco passa à quelques centimètres d'elle sans même lui adresser un seul petit signe d'attention et cela l'avait un peu blessée. Hermione tenta de chasser cette pensée lorsqu'elle entra dans la Grande Salle pour aller chercher quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Par chance, Harry, Ron et Ginny n'étaient pas présents, mais pour ne pas prendre le risque que ça arrive, elle emporta son repas avec elle dans sa chambre.

Assise en indien sur son lit, Hermione dégustait une brochette de poulet qu'elle partagea avec Pattenrond. Le chat se lécha les babines à plusieurs reprises, ce qui fit rire sa maîtresse. Puis, une chouette grise apparut sur le rebord de la fenêtre. En sautant d'un bond, Hermione quitta son lit pour aller lui ouvrir. Le volatile déposa le message dans sa main et s'envola aussitôt au loin tandis que Hermione dépliait la lettre.

_La fête de Halloween est terminée. J'espère que tu t'es bien amusée quoi que tu dois sûrement avoir eu plus de plaisir que moi. Cette soirée n'a pas été très bonne en ce qui me concerne malheureusement. Je suppose que tu es un peu occupée car je n'ai pas eu de lettre de ta part depuis la dernière fois. J'espère que tout s'est bien passé avec cette personne qui t'embêtait et que maintenant tu t'en sors. Le moral, ça va comment dis-moi ? Le mien descend en chute libre en ce moment. Je n'ai jamais été très doué avec tout ce qui touche les sentiments vois-tu et j'ai l'impression de subir une surcharge émotionnelle en ce moment. Est-ce que tu arrives facilement à contrôler tes émotions ? Moi je ne m'en sors pas très bien je crois, tout se bouscule dans mon esprit et je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. En tout cas, j'espère avoir de tes nouvelles d'ici peu de temps. Au revoir. _

Lorsqu'elle termina de lire la lettre, Hermione avait presque l'impression de lire la description de ce qui se passait dans sa propre vie au même moment. Vraiment, cette personne la comprenait beaucoup mieux qu'elle-même pouvait arriver à se comprendre. En prenant sa plume en main, Hermione commença à rédiger une réponse à son interlocuteur avant de se rendre à la volière pour l'envoyer par le biais de la traditionnelle chouette grise.

Dans les dortoirs des Serpentard, Draco était en train de raconter des blagues abaissant les Moldus à Crabbe et Goyle lorsqu'une chouette de couleur grise fit irruption dans la salle commune. Malfoy se précipita vers elle, prit la lettre dans sa main gauche et alla dans sa chambre sans adresser le moindre mot à ses deux amis qui le regardèrent d'un drôle d'air. Une fois la porte de sa chambre fermée, Draco ouvrit la lettre.

_On est deux à avoir passé une mauvaise fête de Halloween. Je n'ai pas été très gâtée de ce côté-là non plus, mais je préfère ne pas trop avoir à y penser à vrai dire. Pour ce qui est de mon moral, je dirais que j'ai connu mieux, mais ça va. Puis c'est drôle que tu me parles d'émotions et de sentiments de cette façon, j'avais presque l'impression de me reconnaître dans ce que tu écrivais. J'ai beaucoup de difficultés également à maîtriser mes émotions et surtout qu'en ce moment, ma vie n'est vraiment pas facile. En tout cas, je fais de mon mieux, sauf qu'avec la pression morale que je vis présentement, je crois que je n'arrive pas bien à gérer tout ce qui se passe. J'espère que ça ira mieux un peu plus tard pour nous deux. Ciao. _

Hermione échangea ainsi de nombreuses lettres avec son ami inconnu pendant plusieurs semaines. Entre temps, elle évitait toujours Harry, Ron, Ginny et même Neville qui devenait agaçant à lui faire sans cesse des remarques sur les moindres gestes qu'elle faisait. Quant à son histoire avec Draco, c'était resté en suspend pendant un certain temps jusqu'à ce qu'elle le croise dans le tournant d'un couloir au début du mois de décembre.

« Hey, je peux te parler ? » Dit-elle en l'entraînant à l'écart.

« Quoi ? » Répondit-il comme si c'était plus que normal que Hermione l'aborde en fin de soirée dans un corridor sans lui avoir parlé depuis un mois.

« J'ai fais des recherches à la bibliothèque ces derniers temps puis j'ai appris qu'avec la quantité de liquide qu'il y avait dans la fiole, le philtre d'amour ne se dissipera qu'au début du mois de février. »

Draco resta silencieux, un peu comme s'il attendait qu'elle lui dise quoi faire.

« Tu ne dis rien... »

« Que veux-tu que je dise ? » Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« J'en sais rien moi... Que... Que... Écoute je sais pas, moi j'arrive pas à m'y faire que je puisse t'aimer car je te déteste, mais j'arrête pas de penser à toi tout le temps, ça me rend dingue ! Je ne dors plus, je ne mange presque plus ! Il ne se passe pas une seule journée sans que ne te regarde un bref instant en souriant bêtement ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire, ça me hante, ça me ronge de l'intérieur tout ça... Je me réveille le matin et j'en ai mal aux côtes à force d'avoir des papillons dans l'estomac tous les jours de la semaine en te voyant ! Si tu savais, j'en ai cherché des antidotes, mais je ne trouve rien, tout ce qu'il faut faire c'est attendre que ça passe... Je comprends que ça soit une potion illégale, ça rend fou ! »

Hermione était en train de s'emporter dans ses paroles et Draco la regardait d'un air à la fois amusé et étonné. Elle le remarqua et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? »

« Tu devrais t'entendre, ça n'a aucun sens ce que tu racontes ! »

« Tu crois que l'amour à un sens toi ? Tu crois que c'était sensé lorsque tu t'apprêtais à m'embrasser pendant la soirée de Halloween ? Qui t'as dis que tout ça devait être sensé ? »

« Qui t'as dis que ça ne pouvait pas être sensé ? »

« Si tu crois que ça du sens, explique-moi pourquoi mon cœur bat si vite à chaque fois que tu es là?! » Dit-elle en lui prenant la main pour la mettre sur sa poitrine là où se trouvait son cœur.

Le cœur de Hermione battait tellement vite que Draco aurait presque pu croire qu'elle faisait de l'hypertension ou qu'elle souffrait d'une quelconque maladie cardiaque. Ce qu'il réalisa par contre, c'est qu'il était sans doute la source de cette accélération des battements du cœur de Hermione car le sien commença soudainement à battre plus vite sans raison apparente à cause d'elle. Draco fut alors prit d'une panique soudaine et retira sa main d'un geste rapide.

« Ça n'a pas de sens. » Conclut-il en la regardant.

« Je sais. » Répliqua-t-elle en lui adressant un petit sourire.

« En passant, pour ce qui est de l'autre soir, tu sais, avec Potter et Weasley... » Commença-t-il.

« Oui, je sais. » Dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait plus douce en comprenant qu'il était désolé et que c'était une forme d'excuse sincère pour un Malfoy orgueilleux.

Draco esquissa un léger sourire en coin, fit quelques pas en avant, prit Hermione tendrement par la taille pour l'attirer vers lui et l'embrassa passionnément.

« Encore vous deux ! Une retenue ne vous a pas suffit apparemment ! »

Draco et Hermione sursautèrent. C'était Rusard qui venait de faire une apparition surprise en tournant brusquement le coin du couloir. Cependant, venant de l'autre extrémité du corridor Dumbledore apparut. Celui-ci affichait son traditionnel air bienveillant derrière ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune.

« Bonsoir Argus ! J'aurais besoin de votre aide un moment si vous avez le temps. »

« Je termine de corriger ces deux dévergondés et je vous suis professeur. »

« Oh, je ne crois pas que Miss Granger et Monsieur Malfoy puissent avoir besoin d'une correction Argus. L'amour n'est pas un crime. Venez maintenant, il faut y aller. Bonne fin de soirée jeunes gens. »

Le concierge suivit à contre cœur le directeur de l'école en lançant un regard noir aux deux étudiants qui venaient d'éviter subir ses foudres. De leur côté, Draco et Hermione furent soulagés que Dumbledore soit passé par là. Cependant, connaissant Dumbledore, la pensée qu'il ne soit pas intervenu par hasard traversa l'esprit de Hermione un bref instant. Cette pensée se dissipa aussitôt que son regard croisa le bleu acier des yeux de Malfoy.

« Cette potion est vraiment puissante. » Commenta Draco d'un air songeur.

« Je te le fais pas dire. » Approuva Hermione.

Un temps.

« Il se passera quoi en février ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« On verra... » Se contenta de répondre le Serpentard.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau avant d'aller dormir avec le cœur plus léger. Hermione se sentait bien, mais il y avait toujours un étrange vide à l'intérieur d'elle. Que se passerait-il quand les effets du philtre prendront fin ? Elle préférait ne pas avoir à y songer. Hermione arriva devant le tableau de la grosse dame, marmonna le mot de passe et entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Celle-ci était déserte. Tout le monde devait dormir à cette heure et Hermione décida de suivre leur exemple.

Les jours passèrent agréablement pour Hermione, même si au fond d'elle-même, elle redoutait un peu le mois de février. De plus, Noël approchait d'un jour à l'autre maintenant. Les préparatifs allaient de bon train dans le château. Les sapins étaient déjà dans la Grande Salle depuis deux jours. Hagrid les avait apportés et Hermione était venue lui donner un petit coup de main et cette fois-ci, Harry n'était pas venu. Elle poursuivait aussi sa correspondance avec son ami mystérieux qui semblait aussi retrouver la joie de vivre avec le temps des fêtes qui arrivait. D'ailleurs, il restait précisément cinq jours avant le matin de Noël. C'était vendredi, le dernier jour des classes avant les vacances d'hiver. Pendant l'heure du souper, Dumbledore tint à souhaiter à tous les étudiants un très bon congé et à accorder ses meilleurs vœux à tout le monde. Par la suite, des canards à l'orange, des pâtés de toutes sortes, des légumes farcis, des salades et des friandises, des petits pains et plein d'autres bonnes choses appétissantes apparurent sur les tables par magie. Étudiants et professeurs dégustèrent leur repas en riant.

Puis, vers la fin de la soirée, les élèves s'apprêtèrent à regagner leurs dortoirs lorsque Dumbledore se leva à nouveau pour parler.

« Chers étudiants, comme vous le savez tous, Noël est une fête pour célébrer, mais aussi pour dire aux gens qu'on aime que nous les aimons de tout notre cœur. C'est pourquoi un étudiant m'a demandé la permission de s'exprimer ce soir devant tous et chacun afin de dire un message important à une certaine personne. »

Dumbledore agita sa baguette magique et la lumière diminua.

« Harry, c'est à toi. »

À la table des Gryffondor, Harry se leva d'un air nerveux, mais sûr de lui. La lumière tamisée empêchait les autres de voir son teint devenu rouge lorsqu'il s'avança là où, deux secondes plus tôt, se trouvaient les tables des professeurs que Dumbledore avait écartées à l'aide de la magie. La scène avant était maintenant à lui. Harry prit dans ses mains le micro que Dumbledore avait fait apparaître.

« Il y quelques temps de cela, j'ai blessé quelqu'un qui m'était et qui m'est toujours très cher. Je voulais être franc envers cette personne, mais j'ai réalisé que ma franchise, si sincère soit-elle, pouvait faire du mal. Je crois que je suis responsable de la plupart de ses malheurs depuis ce temps, mais sans elle je suis malheureux également. Alors, c'est pour cette raison que ce soir, je souhaite dire à cette personne à quel point elle m'est précieuse et à quel point son amitié est de l'or à mes yeux. Hermione, c'est pour toi ! »

Hermione resta complètement silencieuse, les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte, ne sachant trop comment réagir. Puis, une mélodieuse musique envahit la Grande Salle.

Oh, oh, oh, oh

It must have been cold there in my shadow

(Il devait faire froid là dans mon ombre)

To never have sunlight on your face

(À ne jamais avoir la lumière du soleil sur ton visage)

You were content to let me shine, that's your way

(Tu te contentais de me laisser briller, c'est ta manière)

You always walked a step behind

(Tu marchais toujours un pas en arrière)

So I was the one with all the glory

(Ainsi, j'étais la seule qui récoltait tous les honneurs)

While you were the one with all the strength

(Alors que tu étais le seul avec toute la peine)

A beautiful face without a name for so long

(Un beau visage sans nom depuis si longtemps)

A beautiful smile to hide the pain

(Un magnifique sourire derrière la douleur)

Did you ever know that you're my hero?

(Est-ce que tu as jamais su que tu es mon héroïne?)

And everything I would like to be?

(Et tout ce que j'aurais voulu être?)

I can fly higher than an eagle

(Je peux voler plus haut qu'un aigle)

For you are the wind beneath my wings

(Depuis que tu es le vent dans mes ailes)

It might have appeared to go unnoticed

(C'est possible que tu ne l'aies pas remarqué)

But I've got it all here in my heart

(Mais tu as ta place dans mon cœur)

I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it

(Je veux que tu saches que je connais la vérité, bien sûr que le sais)

I would be nothing without you

(Je ne serais rien sans toi)

Did you ever know that you're my hero?

(Est-ce que tu as jamais su que tu es mon héroïne?)

And everything I would like to be?

(Et tout ce que j'aurais voulu être?)

I can fly higher than an eagle

(Je peux voler plus haut qu'un aigle)

For you are the wind beneath my wings

(Depuis que tu es le vent dans mes ailes)

Did I ever tell you you're my hero?

(Est ce que je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais mon héroïne?)

You're everything, everything I wish I could be

(Tu es tout, tout ce que je souhaiterais être)

Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle

(Oh, et je pourrais voler plus haut qu'un aigle)

For you are the wind beneath my wings

(Depuis que tu es le vent dans mes ailes)

Cause you are the wind beneath my wings

(Parce que tu es le vent dans mes ailes)

Oh, the wind beneath my wings

(Oh, le vent dans mes ailes)

It must have been cold there in my shadow

(Il devait faire froid là dans mon ombre)

To never have sunlight on your face

(À ne jamais avoir la lumière du soleil sur ton visage)

You were content to let me shine, that's your way

(Tu te contentais de me laisser briller, c'est ta manière)

You always walked a step behind

(Tu marchais toujours un pas en arrière)

So I was the one with all the glory

(Ainsi, j'étais le seul qui récoltait tous les honneurs)

While you were the one with all the strength

(Alors que tu étais la seule avec toute la peine)

A beautiful face without a name for so long

(Un beau visage sans nom depuis si longtemps)

A beautiful smile to hide the pain

(Un magnifique sourire derrière la douleur)

Did I ever tell you you're my hero?

(Est ce que je t'ai déjà dit que tu es mon héroïne?)

You're everything, everything I wish I could be

(Tu es tout, tout ce que je souhaiterais être)

Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle

(Oh, et je pourrait voler plus haut qu'un aigle)

For you are the wind beneath my wings

(Depuis que tu es le vent dans mes ailes)

It might have appeared to go unnoticed

(C'est possible que tu ne l'aies pas remarqué)

But I've got it all here in my heart

(Mais tu as ta place dans mon cœur)

I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it

(Je veux que tu saches que je connais la vérité, bien sûr que le sais)

I would be nothing without you

(Je ne serais rien sans toi)

Did I ever tell you you're my hero?

(Est ce que je t'ai déjà dit que tu es mon héroïne?)

You're everything, everything I wish I could be

(Tu es tout, tout ce que je souhaiterais être)

Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle

(Oh, et je pourrait voler plus haut qu'un aigle)

For you are the wind beneath my wings

(Depuis que tu es le vent dans mes ailes)

Did I ever tell you you're my hero?

(Est ce que je t'ai déjà dit que tu es mon héroïne?)

You're everything, everything I wish I could be

(Tu es tout, tout ce que je souhaiterais être)

Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle

(Oh, et je pourrait voler plus haut qu'un aigle)

For you are the wind beneath my wings

(Depuis que tu es le vent dans mes ailes)

Cause you are the wind beneath my wings

(Parce que tu es le vent dans mes ailes)

Oh, the wind beneath my wings

(Oh, le vent dans mes ailes)

You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings

(Tu, tu, tu, tu es le vent dans mes ailes)

Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high

(Vole, vole, vole au loin, tu me fais voler si haut)

Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings

(Oh, toi, toi, toi, le vent dans mes ailes)

Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings

(Oh, toi, toi, toi, le vent dans mes ailes)

Lorsque la chanson prit fin et que la musique se dissipa dans l'air, Harry reposa le micro puis s'adressa directement à Hermione.

« Je suis désolé pour tout et je veux que tu saches que ton amitié me manque beaucoup. »

Au même moment, Ron se leva d'un bond de la table pour aller rejoindre Harry en courant à toutes jambes.

« Oui, c'est vrai, on s'ennuie sans toi... On n'a plus personne qui prend les notes à notre place pendant les cours et...Enfin...On t'adore quoi ! »

Les yeux remplis de larmes et le sourire aux lèvres, Hermione se leva lentement puis courut en avant pour aller serrer ses deux amis dans ses bras.

« Je m'ennuyais aussi sans vous ! Ah, j'arrive pas à croire ce que vous venez de faire, vous êtes complètement fous ! Il fallait beaucoup de courage pour faire ça ! »

« On est pas à Gryffondor pour rien. » Plaisanta Ron en regardant Harry tandis que Hermione pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Les élèves applaudirent en sifflant et en lançant des cris de joie. Sur la scène en avant, Hermione ne cessait de serrer Harry et Ron sans ses bras, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête. Elle était si heureuse. De plus, à son grand étonnement, même Draco applaudissait assit à sa table. Bien entendu, c'était un très faible applaudissement, mais c'était l'intention qui comptait. Ensuite, tout le monde se souhaita un joyeux Noël en s'enlaçant. Il n'y eu que le professeur McGonagall qui ne fut pas très contente car lorsque Hagrid annonça qu'il aimait tout le monde dans l'école, elle fut la personne la plus proche de sa porté alors c'est elle qui reçue le flot de larmes du géant accompagné d'un immense câlin qui l'étouffa presque. Néanmoins, elle replaça son chapeau pointu et s'efforça de sourire. Quelques minutes plus tard, Poudlard dormait paisiblement tandis que la neige tombait tranquillement dehors à gros flocons.


	5. Le Cadeau

serpentis-draco : Voilà la suite, merci beaucoup pour ta review !

shetane : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Tu vas avoir une partie de la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre ;)

zeeve lelula : Thanks pour ta review ! Oufff j'avais peur pour l'effet de la chanson, je suis contente que tu aimes… Sinon, oui elle est longue, mais c'est le texte au complet quoi que ça se répète alors pas obligée de tout lire ça…

**CHAPITRE 5 : « Le cadeau »**

Le matin de Noël arriva. Dans sa chambre, Hermione fut réveillée par Ginny qui ne cessait de marteler sur la porte en répétant qu'il était l'heure de se lever pour aller développer les nombreux cadeaux qui se trouvaient sous le sapin de la salle commune. Au bout de deux minutes, Hermione décida qu'il était temps qu'elle se lève de son lit avant que la rouquine ne se décide à enfoncer la porte.

« Dépêche-toi Hermione ! Vite, les cadeaux ! »

« Oui, j'arrive… » Répondit-elle en enfilant sa robe de chambre.

Hermione ouvrit la porte et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, se faisant entraîner près du sapin illuminé par Ginny et son éternelle impatience. Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean et Seamus se trouvaient également là.

« Joyeux Noël ! » Lança Harry en enlaçant Hermione avant que Ron ne lui remettre un paquet doré entre les mains.

« Ça vient de nous deux. » Affirma Ron en regardant Hermione.

La brunette enleva le chou rouge et déchira le papier. Elle tenait une boîte en carton entre ses mains. La posant sur le sol, elle l'ouvrit rapidement. Il s'agissait d'une grande peluche en forme de lion. Il portait un collier rouge d'où pendait un sac de friandises. Hermione le détacha et vit qu'il y avait une photographie d'elle avec Ron et Harry à l'intérieur du médaillon du lion. À la vue de cette image animée qui datait que sa première année d'études, Hermione ne pu s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine mélancolie.

« Merci… » Dit-elle en serrant ses deux amis dans ses bras.

« C'est normal, tu es notre amie. » Répondit Harry.

« Tu peux m'aider aussi dans mon rôle de Préfet en chef d'ici la fin de l'année si tu en as envie. » Proposa Ron.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à y croire. Tout semblait rentrer dans l'ordre. Les autres développèrent leurs présents à leur tour en poussant des exclamations lorsqu'ils ouvraient leurs boîtes colorées. Puis, ils dégustèrent du chocolat près du sapin avant même d'aller déjeuner. C'était après tout Noël.

« Hey, regardez ! Cet hibou apporte un cadeau ! » Fit remarquer Neville en regardant sous l'arbre de Noël l'oiseau qui venait de se poser.

« Il est pour qui ? » Demanda Ron.

« Pour Hermione. » Répondit Neville en donna le cadeau à celle-ci alors que Ron affichait une moue.

« C'est étrange, il n'y a pas de mot. » Murmura Ginny en examinant le paquet.

« Ouvre-le ! » Insista Ron qui était curieux de voir ce qu'il pouvait bien refermer.

Hermione s'exécuta, bien qu'elle avait une idée assez précise de la personne qui lui avait envoyée lorsqu'elle vit la chouette grise sous le sapin. Elle défit néanmoins la petite boucle et ouvrit le paquet pour voir ce qu'il contenait. Les autres s'étaient rassemblés autour d'elle, se demandant tous ce que renfermait la mystérieuse boîte. Hermione sortie une petite boîte en velours vert qu'elle ouvrit. À l'intérieur, se trouvait un collier en argent avec un pendentif en forme d'étoile.

« Ohhhh ! » S'émerveilla Ginny, en enviant le présent de son amie.

« Il y a un message. » Affirma Hermione en prenant le morceau de papier entre ses mains pour le lire à haute voix.

« Même lorsqu'il fait nuit, que tout est noir et que les ténèbres règnent sur le monde, les étoiles sont toujours là pour veiller sur nous et créer de la lumière dans l'obscurité. »

Hermione esquissa un sourire en attachant le collier autour de son cou. Au début, elle hésita, car si elle portait le collier, son ami énigmatique pourrait la reconnaître, mais d'un autre côté, cela faisait un bon moment qu'elle lui parlait et il était peut-être temps qu'ils se voient en personne. Donc, en allant déjeuner avec ses camarades, Hermione écrivit une courte lettre de remerciement à son correspondant en lui proposant de se rencontrer avant que les cours ne recommencent, une fois que la nouvelle année serait arrivée.

« Je vous retrouve un peu plus tard dans la salle commune. » Dit Hermione en quittant la table des Gryffondor pour aller apporter sa lettre à la chouette grise qui se trouvait dans la volière afin qu'elle aille la délivrer.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle sortie de la Grande Salle, Hermione croisa Malfoy qui allait prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle s'arrêta pour le saluer.

« Joyeux Noël Draco ! »

À son grand étonnement, le Serpentard ne lui répondit rien. Il la fixait d'un drôle d'air qui ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup.

« Quoi ? » Lui demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment de silence.

« Où est-ce que t'as eu ça ? » Interrogea Malfoy en prenant le pendentif en forme d'étoile entre ses doigts.

« C'est un cadeau qu'on m'a offert pour Noël. » Répondit-elle d'un ton naturel, bien qu'elle se sentait un peu inquiète au fond d'elle-même de voir Draco si sérieux.

« Un cadeau ? » Répéta Draco.

« C'est ça, oui, un cadeau. »

Hermione le regarda pendant un instant, se demandant ce qu'il se passait et pourquoi il semblait si troublé que quelqu'un puisse lui offrir ce genre de présent pour Noël, puis, tout devint claire dans son esprit.

« Je crois que je vais y aller. » Marmonna Draco en s'apprêtant à partir.

« Écoute, c'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je ne connais même pas la personne qui m'a donné ce collier, c'est pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire ! »

Draco, debout devant elle, voyait bien qu'elle n'avait rien compris, mais il resta tout de même silencieux, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il devait lui dire. Il remarqua également la lettre qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite, mais il n'eu pas la force de tout lui expliquer. En fait, il avait déjà de la difficulté à réaliser la situation lui-même alors s'il fallait qu'il commence à l'expliquer à Hermione, ça allait tourner de mal en pire et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de renoncer à elle. Il l'aimait trop pour cela. La seule idée qu'il pouvait peut-être la perdre pour toujours était une idée qu'il ne pouvait supporter. D'ailleurs, il redoutait beaucoup le moment où la potion n'allait plus faire effet. Pour le moment, il savait qu'il était sous l'emprise du philtre d'amour et c'était pour cette raison qu'il ne voulait pas que l'effet ne s'arrête. Toutefois, son cœur battait tellement fort quand Hermione était présente qu'il lui arrivait d'avoir peur des autres conséquences que la potion pourrait avoir sur lui et sur sa vie. Il était en train de se perdre dans ses pensées et ne répondit pas à Hermione qui fut choquée par cette absence de réponse. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« De toute façon, une fois que février sera arrivé, ça ne te fera plus rien du tout qu'un autre m'offre des cadeaux ! »

Sur ce, Hermione laissa un Draco sous le choc devant la double porte de la Grande Salle en s'en allant vers la volière. Cependant, elle ne reçue pas de réponse de la part de son correspondant lors des jours qui suivirent. Hermione se dit que son ami devait avoir quitté l'école pour le temps des fêtes. D'ailleurs, Draco n'était plus trouvable non plus depuis leur dernière discussion en sortant de la Grande Salle. Le moral de la Gryffondor descendit lentement au fur et à mesure que les jours avançaient. Harry, Ron et Ginny tentaient de la faire rire, mais ils n'y arrivaient pas très souvent. L'absence de Draco perturbait beaucoup Hermione. Elle se sentait très seule sans lui, même si ses amis étaient présents autour d'elle. Une nuit, Hermione se réveilla aux petites heures du matin. Elle se leva, revêtue sa robe de chambre et sortie de son dortoir pour aller se réchauffer près du feu qui crépitait dans l'immense cheminée de la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Depuis que Draco était sans doute retourner dans son manoir pendant les derniers jours des vacances de Noël, Hermione dormait très mal. Elle se leva presque tous les matins avec un creux dans l'estomac que la nourriture n'arrivait pas à combler. Ron avait tenté de la convaincre qu'elle couvrait probablement un rhume. Hermione n'en crue rien, mais elle était toujours à la recherche d'une solution.

« Je ne comprend pas. » Pensa Hermione à haute voix en regardant les flammes danser dans la cheminée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? »

Hermione tressaillit. Ginny se trouvait derrière elle en pyjama. L'aube n'était pas encore levée et il faisait encore nuit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ? » Demanda Hermione à la petite rouquine.

« Je n'arrive pas à me rendormir, j'ai fais un cauchemar. » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Je vois. » Se contentant de répondre Hermione en posant à nouveau les yeux sur le feu en approchant ses mains pour se réchauffer.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? » Répéta Ginny.

« Ginny… »

« Oui ? »

« Comment est-ce que tu appelles ça quand tu te réveilles un matin et que tu as tellement mal à l'intérieur à cause que tu es séparée de quelqu'un ? »

« L'amour, je crois bien. » Répondit Ginny en prenant place sur le divan à côté de son amie.

Hermione commença alors a lui raconter toute l'histoire ; sa rencontre avec Malfoy dans un couloir de l'école, la retenue que Rusard leur avait donnée, la potion d'amour que Peeves avait versé sur leurs têtes ainsi que les conséquences que cela avait entraînées.

« Ça explique beaucoup de choses. » Avoua Ginny lorsque Hermione termina son histoire.

« Mais c'est Malfoy ! Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que mon cœur bat pour lui depuis tout ce temps, c'est tellement improbable ! » Gémit Hermione.

« Improbable, pas impossible. » Corrigea Ginny en souriant.

Un temps.

« Je le déteste, mais je l'aime tellement. » Soupira Hermione en se laissant tomber au fond du canapé rouge.

« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer quand le philtre n'aura plus d'effet ? » Questionna Ginny d'un air soucieux en regardant Hermione.

« Je n'en sais rien… Je n'arrête pas de me le demander ! Il va recommencer à me traiter de sang de bourbe, m'insulter, me ridiculiser, me provoquer… Il va redevenir un Malfoy quoi ! »

« Peut-être pas. » Lança la rouquine avec espoir.

« Bah voyons ! C'est évident que oui ! Il a une famille de sang pur qui déteste tout ce que je peux être ou représenter, c'est plus qu'évident qu'il va me haïr comme avant ! Son père va me tuer si jamais il l'apprend… Même si ce n'était qu'un charme magique, si jamais il le sait, je peux dire adieu à la vie ! »

« T'exagères Mione. »

« Ah, tu crois ?! Tu ne te souviens pas de Lucius Malfoy ?! Tu sais, celui qui a déposé un journal ensorcelé dans ton chaudron pendant ta deuxième année scolaire sur le chemin de Traverse en espérant que tu meurs pour permettre au Seigneur des Ténèbres de revenir parmi les vivants ! »

« Je n'ai pas oublié ! » Répliqua Ginny en grimaçant en repensant un bref moment au souvenir amer de cette chambre glaciale dans laquelle elle avait agonisée il y a plusieurs années de cela.

« En tout cas, je ne sais plus quoi faire moi… Je n'arrive même plus à penser et encore moins à dormir… »

« Si jamais Ron et Harry venaient à l'apprendre… » Commença Ginny avant d'être interrompue brusquement par Hermione.

« Je sais ! Je sais oui ! J'y ai également songé, mais je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire pour arranger les choses… Je ne cesse de me dire que tout redeviendra normal une fois que février arrivera, mais je tiens tellement à Draco que j'ai peur au fond de moi que de perdre ce sentiment puisse créer un immense vide en moi. »

Ginny se força à sourire à son amie, sans trop savoir non plus quoi lui dire. La situation la dépassait, tout comme Hermione. Néanmoins, elle la rassura en lui disant que tout irait bien, même si elle n'en était pas tellement convaincue. Connaissant son frère, Ginny savait très bien que si ce dernier finissait par l'apprendre, l'amitié qui le liait avec Hermione pourrait bien s'éteindre pour de bon cette fois-ci.

« Bon, j'y vais. » Dit Hermione en se levant d'un geste lent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

« Je n'en sais rien encore, mais je vais commencer par aller manger quelque chose au moins. »

Sans ajouter un mot, Hermione se glissa à travers le passage qui servait de sortie à la salle commune des Gryffondor et marcha vers la Grande Salle pour aller déjeuner. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle fut surprise d'apercevoir une tête blonde assise à la table des Serpentard. Le soleil était à peine levé, que pouvait-il bien faire là à une telle heure ? Hermione se le demandait. Comme il n'y avait aucun autre étudiant dans la pièce, elle décida d'aller se chercher à manger et de prendre place à côté de lui pour déjeuner.

« Salut ! » Se risqua-t-elle à lui dire.

Malfoy ne répondit rien. Il fixait intensément son assiette dorée à laquelle il n'avait rien touché.

« Ça faisait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu. » Poursuivit Hermione sans trop savoir où cette conversation allait la mener.

« J'étais parti au manoir. » Répondit Draco sans se donner la peine de lever les yeux vers elle.

Étrangement, Hermione sembla ne plus rien avoir à lui dire. C'était comme si la réponse de Draco venait de clore leur conversation d'un seul coup. Bien entendu, elle voulait en savoir plus. Par exemple, pour quelle raison il était parti là-bas et pourquoi il agissait si bizarrement avec elle. Toutefois, le courage pour le lui demander ne venait pas. Hermione avait beau être à Gryffondor, elle n'avait pas assez de courage pour lui poser la question. Au même instant, Draco releva la tête et il regarda le collier qu'elle portait toujours autour du cou.

« Que penses-tu de ce pendentif ? » Demanda-t-il sans aucune émotion dans la voix.

« Je ne sais pas… » Répondit Hermione en rougissant.

Malfoy le savait lui, mais il ne voulait pas lui dire. Il était certain qu'elle allait se mettre en colère si jamais elle apprenait tout. De plus, comme il était sous l'influence du philtre d'amour, si jamais Hermione le rejetait, ça allait probablement le détruire. D'un autre côté, elle était aussi sous le charme de la potion alors comme elle éprouvait de l'amour pour lui contre sa volonté, elle ne pourrait pas le détester jusqu'au mois de février. Il décida donc de se jeter à l'eau et de tout lui dire.

« Hermione ? »

« Quoi ? » Dit-elle, un peu inquiète du ton que Draco avait prit.

« Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut absolument que je te dise… »

« Vas-y, je t'écoute. »

Hermione voulait savoir ce que Draco tenait tellement à lui dire, mais en même temps, elle le redoutait car elle avait peur. De son côté, Draco hésitait. Il regardait Hermione dans les yeux. Il adorait ses yeux noisette ainsi que son doux visage. Puis, soudainement, l'image d'une Hermione en larmes lui vint à l'esprit. Non, il ne pouvait se résoudre à la faire souffrir et à la voir pleurer. La rendre malheureuse était la dernière chose qu'il voulait au monde.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-elle en voyant qu'il ne disait rien.

« Je… » Commença-t-il sans oser terminer sa phrase.

Hermione le fixa dans les yeux en attendant la suite.

« Je t'aime. » Finit-il par dire d'une voix tremblante.

Malfoy baissa la tête. Hermione en fit autant pour tenter de capter son regard. Lorsqu'elle croisa ses yeux gris au bout de quelques secondes, elle lui fit un grand sourire. Draco lui rendit son sourire et ils s'embrassèrent. Puis, oubliant leur petit déjeuner, ils quittèrent la Grande Salle.

« Suis-moi. » Murmura Hermione à l'oreille de Draco.

Sans dire un seul mot, il la suivit en lui prenant la main, de peur qu'elle ne lui échappe. En fait, elle n'allait pas partir, mais il avait toujours cette peur grandissante de la perdre. Elle était si précieuse à ses yeux. Hermione le conduisit dans un grand corridor. Là, elle montra à Draco une pièce secrète et ils y entrèrent ensemble.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? » Interrogea-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

« C'est la Salle sur Demande. Il s'agit d'une chambre cachée qu'on a utilisé en cinquième année pour apprendre par nous-même la défense contre les forces du mal. » Expliqua Hermione.

« Qui ça 'on' ? » Demanda Draco.

« Harry, Ron et moi. Nous avions décidés de créer un groupe et d'étudier la Défense contre les forces du mal ensemble avec d'autres élèves de l'école. »

Draco ne répondit rien. Il examina la pièce avec grande attention.

« Personne ne vient plus ici maintenant. Je crois que je suis la seule à y venir encore. » Continua Hermione en marchant lentement derrière le Serpentard.

La pièce était étonnante. Il y avait plusieurs bibliothèques sur les murs, de la tapisserie rouge ainsi qu'une pile de coussins dans un coin. Au plafond, un grand lustre à l'ancienne éclairait faiblement la salle.

« Tu viens souvent ici ? » Lui demanda Draco en se retournant.

« Quelques fois, mais c'est la première fois que j'y viens avec quelqu'un. »

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« Je t'aime. » Avoua Hermione en rougissant avant de baisser la tête.

Malgré le faible éclairage, Draco vit ses joues rosirent et cela le fit sourire. Ensuite, il releva le menton de Hermione doucement avec sa main tout en caressant tendrement sa joue. Leurs regards se croisèrent alors que Draco entourait la taille de Hermione avec ses bras. Elle accota sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. Draco pouvait entendre son cœur battre dans sa poitrine et sentir le souffle de sa respiration dans son cou. Il frissonna tandis que Hermione relevait la tête vers lui.

« Je ne veux jamais te quitter Draco ! »

« Tu ne me quitteras jamais. » Dit ce dernier en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Hermione enlaça ses bras autour de lui, comme pour être certaine qu'il ne parte pas. Draco la serra à son tour avant de repousser tranquillement son étreinte. Il embrassa Hermione à nouveau, ne pouvant se passer du doux goût de ses lèvres. Hermione répondit à son baiser et glissa ses mains sous le chandail du Serpentard avant de le lui retirer puis de couvrir son torse de baisers mielleux. Puis, Draco commença à déboutonner la chemise de la jeune fille. Lorsque ses mains touchèrent sa peau douce, un frisson parcourut le corps de Hermione.

« Tes mains sont glacées… »

« Désolé. » Dit-il en reculant un peu.

« Ce n'est rien, il faut seulement les réchauffer un peu. » Répondit Hermione en prenant ses mains entre les siennes avant de les faire à nouveau glisser sous son chemisier.

Bientôt, leurs vêtements se retrouvèrent éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce alors qu'ils étaient maintenant étendus sur les coussins moelleux. Draco embrassa le ventre de Hermione puis remonta jusqu'à son cou qu'il couvrit de tendres baisers alors que la jeune fille passait sa main dans les cheveux blonds de l'homme qui lui faisait l'amour.

« Je t'aime tellement Draco. » Souffla-t-elle l'instant suivant.

En guise de réponse, Draco resserra son éteinte, sourit et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Hermione. Ils tombèrent ensuite dans un sommeil profond dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	6. Retour À La Réalité

serpentis-draco : En effet, c'est une obligation, un jour, elle va le savoir ! Merci pour ta review !

Shetane : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ça fait plaisir ! Pour savoir comment elle va réagir, c'est toujours la même chose, il faut lire héhé ;) Voici la suite avec un peu de retard, mais je vous promets les deux derniers chapitres avant Noël !

Angel of shadow : Je te remercie pour ta review ! En passant, tu parles du film de Harry Potter ou bien de You've Got A Mail quand tu dis que tu n'as pas vu le film ?

**CHAPITRE 6 : « Retour À La Réalité »**

Les cours n'étaient pas encore recommencés. Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant que les élèves ne recommencent à se consacrer à leurs études. Par contre, pour Draco et Hermione, les études étaient loin de préoccuper leurs esprits. Ils passaient tout leurs temps libres ensemble et comme ils étaient en vacances, ils étaient tout le temps ensemble. Harry commença à se douter de quelque chose, mais Ginny le rassura en lui disant qu'il ne devait pas s'en faire et que Hermione passait son temps avec elle dans le dortoir des filles. Cette explication avait suffit pour l'instant et comme Harry et Ron étaient des garçons, ils ne pouvaient pas aller vérifier par eux-mêmes dans le dortoirs des filles. Hermione fut très reconnaissante envers son amie pour tout ce qu'elle faisait pour lui sauver la mise, bien qu'elle savait qu'elle allait devoir finir par tout confesser à ses deux meilleurs amis un jour ou l'autre. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre tout le temps dans le mensonge et de toute façon, elle détestait mentir aux gens et particulièrement à ses amis.

« C'est décidé, je vais leur dire ce soir ! » Affirma Hermione, d'un air confiant.

« Tu n'arrêtes pas de répéter que tu vas leur dire Mione… »

« Je sais, mais ce soir, je vais vraiment le faire ! » Dit-elle avec détermination.

« D'accord. » Répondit un jeune homme blond en haussant les épaules.

« C'est quoi ça ? »

« Quoi ça ? »

« Ce haussement d'épaule que tu viens de faire, qu'est ce que ce que ça veut dire ? Tu ne penses pas que je suis capable de le faire, c'est ça ?! »

« Je n'ai pas dis ça, mais ça fait plusieurs fois que tu le dis et que tu ne le fais pas. »

« Mais au moins, moi je vais finir par le dire ! » Répliqua-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? » Demanda Draco en croisant les bras.

« Tu ne le diras jamais à tes parents pour nous deux, n'est-ce pas ? Et encore moins à ton père… »

« Ils le savent déjà. » Dit-il sur un ton des plus normaux.

« Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes-là ?! »

« Ils sont au courant, c'est tout. »

« Ils en pensent quoi ? » Questionna Hermione qui sentit son cœur fait un bond dans sa poitrine.

« Je présume que l'idée de les aurait pas enchantée. »

Hermione ne comprenait plus ce que Draco était en train de lui raconter. Son père était bien la seule personne au monde qu'elle craignait et Draco lui parlait de tout ça comme si ça le laissait indifférent. Vraiment, Hermione se demandait si elle arriverait jamais à comprendre le fonctionnement du cerveau d'un Malfoy.

« Je ne te suis pas… Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? »

« Rien. »

« Rien ?! Ils n'ont rien dit du tout, c'est bien ce que t'es en train de me dire ?! »

« C'est difficile de parler quand on est mort. »

« Quoi ? » Bredouilla Hermione qui se sentit tout à coup très mal à l'aise.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, ça va bien. »

« C'est arrivé quand, dis-moi ? »

« Un peu après Noël… C'est pour ça que je suis parti au manoir pour quelques jours d'ailleurs. »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ? »

« Tu détestes mon père et tu n'as jamais vu ma mère, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait changer pour toi qu'ils se fassent tuer par des mangemorts ou pas ? »

« Des mangemorts ?! » S'étonna Hermione.

« Tu connais mon père et son amour pour le pouvoir. Il a tenté de créer son propre clan pour devenir un second Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais ça s'est retourné contre lui et ses propres hommes sont venus le tuer lui et ma mère au manoir. »

Un temps.

« Enfin, je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec tout ça. »

« M'embêter, mais qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher là ?! Tu aurais pu me le dire voyons, je peux comprendre. »

Draco ne répondit rien à la dernière phrase de Hermione. Décidément, un cerveau de Malfoy était complètement impossible à comprendre. Hermione s'approcha de Draco et entoura ses bras autour de lui.

« Tu as l'air si froid par moment. » Murmura-t-elle en le fixant dans les yeux.

« Je peux te prouver le contraire quand tu veux ! » Dit-il en lui lançant un petit sourire malicieux qui fit rire Hermione.

« Draco Malfoy ! » S'écria-t-elle alors qu'il glissa une main sous son pull.

Hermione le repoussa et s'éloigna un peu de lui en marchant dans la chambre jusqu'à la cage du hibou du Serpentard. Celui-ci émit un hululement avant de prendre une gorgée d'eau et de s'endormir sur son perchoir. Quand Hermione se retourna, elle vit Draco qui était assit sur son lit avec un air déçu sur le visage. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux en affichant une mine semblable à celle d'un petit chiot qui venait de se faire disputer.

« Je déteste ça quand tu fais ça ! » Gronda Hermione.

Draco savait très bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas résister quand il prenait un air abattu et c'était précisément pour cette raison qu'il adorait l'agacer avec ça. Hermione secoua la tête en allant prendre place à côté de lui.

« J'ai vraiment horreur de ça ! » Répéta Hermione en s'empêchant de sourire.

« Je sais. » Dit-il d'un air moqueur en l'attirant près de lui.

« Tu es abominable. » Lança-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

« Moi aussi je t'aime chérie. »

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à s'enlacer, s'embrasser et se coller l'un à l'autre sans penser à rien d'autre, sans penser à qui que ce soit d'autre et sans se soucier ni du passé, ni de l'avenir. Ils étaient tellement bien ensemble.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla. Draco n'était pas là car il était parti s'entraîner. Il avait une pratique de Quidditch dès l'aube alors il avait quitté la chambre très tôt. En se levant, Hermione enfila ses vêtements et rangea un peu. Draco partageait sa chambre avec Crabbe et Goyle, mais ils ne s'y trouvaient quasiment jamais puisqu'ils passaient leur journée à s'empiffrer. Du coup, une fois le soir venu, ils n'avaient pas la force de grimper les escaliers alors ils dormaient sur les canapés dans la salle commune. Hermione trouvait qu'ils exagéraient vraiment beaucoup avec la nourriture, mais elle tout de même était heureuse de pouvoir se trouver toute seule avec Draco sans avoir peur de se faire surprendre. De plus, ça leur arrivait aussi quelques fois d'aller se réfugier dans la Salle sur Demande à l'abri de tous. Mais de toute façon, dès qu'elle se trouvait en présence de Draco, Hermione se sentait bien et elle ne craignait rien.

« Ah, les garçons ! » Soupira-elle en ramassant une pile de linge sale qui traînait sur le sol.

En se penchant pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres morceaux de vêtements sous les meubles, Hermione découvrit une petite boîte verte sous le lit de Draco. Elle prit la boîte entre ses mains et l'ouvrit. Elle contenait plusieurs lettres pliées maladroitement. Hermione regarda autour d'elle, en se demandant si elle avait le droit de les lire ou pas. Au bout de quelques secondes, sa curiosité l'emporta et elle déplia l'une des lettres qui se trouvaient dans le carton. À mesure qu'elle lisait les mots écris sur la feuille de papier, les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient et elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Hermione replia la lettre et la remit dans la boîte qu'elle poussa d'un geste brusque sous le lit avant de quitter les dortoirs des Serpentard en courant. Lorsqu'elle fit irruption dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, elle grimpa les escaliers menant à sa chambre et claque la porte avec une telle force qu'elle fit sursauter plusieurs filles qui parlaient près de la cheminée. Ginny, assise sur son lit, avait entendue le bruit et quitta sa chambre pour s'apercevoir que la porte de la chambre de Hermione était fermée. Se doutant que ça n'allait pas, Ginny alla frapper à la porte.

« Hermione, c'est Ginny, tu es là ? »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Ginny saisit la poignée de sa main et elle n'était pas verrouillée. Elle se risqua à entrer et découvrit son amie en pleurs sur son lit en train de serrer son oreiller de toutes ses forces.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » S'inquiéta Ginny.

En guise de réponse, Hermione envoya voler son oreiller sur son mur en enfouit son visage entre ses mains.

« Tu as tout raconté à Harry et Ron à propos de Draco, c'est ça ? » Tenta de deviner son amie.

« Je ne veux plus jamais entendre ce nom de toute ma vie ! Je le déteste ! Je le hais ! Je ne veux plus jamais lui parler ! Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir, plus jamais ! » Hurla Hermione entre deux sanglots.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? Mione, explique-moi ! » Supplia Ginny en s'assoyant au bout du lit à côté de Pattenrond.

« Tu veux savoir ce qui se passe ? Voilà ce qui se passe ! » Cria Hermione en sortant toutes les lettres de sa table de chevet qu'elle avait reçue de la part de Draco sans savoir qu'elles venaient de lui à l'époque.

Ginny regarda les lettres sans trop comprendre. À vrai dire, elle comprenait encore moins la situation et la confusion régnait dans son esprit.

« Hermione, je… »

« Il le savait ! Il a osé me faire ça ! C'est un manipulateur et un sale menteur ! » S'écria Hermione en déchirant les lettres sans arrêter de pleurer.

Ginny essaya de calmer Hermione du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais celle-ci n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et de répéter à quel point elle haïssait Malfoy. Lorsque Harry et Ron entrèrent dans la salle commune, ils entendirent Hermione crier et montèrent les escaliers de pierres jusqu'à la porte de la chambre d'où provenait le vacarme. Ils donnèrent plusieurs coups sur la porte et ce fut Ginny qui vint ouvrir. Ne sachant plus quoi faire pour cesser les larmes de Hermione, elle les laissa entrer. Ils aperçurent Hermione qui pleurait et pleurait sans arrêt, la tête enfouie entre ses genoux. Harry s'approcha d'elle doucement et lui frotta le dos en lui demandant de lui dire ce qui se passait. Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle continuait d'inonder ses couvertures de larmes sans prononcer un seul mot. Ginny tenta d'expliquer à Harry et à Ron que Hermione sortait avec Malfoy à la suite d'une potion d'amour que Peeves avait versé sur leurs têtes sans qu'ils ne se fâchent. Étonnamment, ils ne se mirent pas en colère. Ginny présuma que c'était parce qu'ils avaient trop de peine pour leur amie pour pouvoir ressentir de la colère contre Malfoy pour l'instant. Ensuite, la jeune rouquine fit de son mieux pour éclaircir l'histoire des lettres sans trop être sûre de ce dont elle parlait. Elle discuta plusieurs minutes avec son frère tandis que Harry écoutait tout en essayant de consoler Hermione.

« La potion doit cesser de faire effet quand ? » Questionna Ron.

« Au mois de février. » Répondit Ginny en adressant un regard triste vers Hermione.

« Je crois savoir ce qui se passe. » Dit Harry qui plissa le front en réfléchissant.

« Vas-y, raconte ! » Renchérit Ron.

« Hermione avait une correspondance très personnelle avec Malfoy sans qu'elle ne sache que c'était lui, puis ils se sont mis à se fréquenter et… Hermione a tout découvert j'imagine. »

« Est-ce que c'est vrai, Hermione ? » Lui demanda Ginny en s'approchant d'elle en tentant de la relever.

« Il était au courant ! J'ai trouvé les lettres que j'ai écrites dans sa chambre en faisant le ménage ! » Sanglota Hermione en s'assoyant sur son lit tout en essuyant ses yeux.

Ron bouillonnait de rage en serrant les poings tandis que Ginny était toujours très inquiète pour son amie. Harry essaya de trouver quelque chose de réconfortant à dire à Hermione, mais c'était difficile de voir le positif dans cette histoire. Il n'avait pas envie de lui dire un truc du genre 'ça passera avec le temps' car il savait bien que même si on ressent un grand malheur dans le moment présent, le malheur nous suit toute notre vie. En effet, ça fait toujours mal, mais au bout de quelques temps, c'est moins douloureux, mais ça fait quand même mal. Donc, ne sachant pas quoi dire à Hermione, Harry la prit dans ses bras et la berça jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme à cause de la fatigue.

« Venez, on va la laisser se reposer. »

« D'accord. » Approuvèrent Harry et Ron en sortant de la pièce.

Malheureusement pour tout le monde, les cours reprirent deux jours plus tard. Hermione n'avait pas quittée sa chambre depuis et comme Draco ne connaissait pas le mot de passe de la salle commune des Gryffondor, il n'avait pas revu Hermione depuis la veille de son entraînement de Quidditch. Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient venus lui tenir compagnie et lui remonter le moral en lui apportant de la nourriture comme elle refusait catégoriquement de quitter le dortoir des filles. Cependant, les cours étaient recommencés et elle devait y assister, bien qu'elle ne voulait pas en entendre parler.

« Mais tu dois y aller ! » Lui lança Ron.

« Non ! »

« Tu ne peux pas sacrifier tes études à cause de lui Mione… » Raisonna Harry sans succès car elle refusait toujours de sortir.

« Sois raisonnable, tu ne peux pas vivre le reste de ta vie ici. Tu dois retourner en cours, terminer ton année scolaire et recommencer à vivre ! »

« Non, non, non et encore non ! » Dit Hermione d'un ton sans réplique.

Harry et Ron abandonnèrent l'idée de convaincre Hermione de poursuivre ses études et partirent pour leur cours de Métamorphose dans la classe de McGonagall. Cette dernière s'étonna de l'absence de Hermione, mais elle se fit une raison et ne s'inquiéta pas plus qu'il ne le fallait. Par contre, la semaine avançait et les professeurs se mirent à se poser de sérieuses questions à son sujet. Un soir, McGonagall entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, dont elle était la directrice. Harry, Ron et Ginny se trouvaient justement assis sur un divan en train de discuter de Hermione. Ils se turent en voyant McGonagall arriver. C'était extrêmement rare que leur professeur venait les voir dans la salle commune.

« Je désire voir Miss Granger ! » Dit-elle de son habituel ton autoritaire.

« Elle ne se sent pas bien, professeur. » Répondit Ginny, navrée.

« Je n'ai pas demandé comment elle se portait, j'ai demandé à la voir ! » Ordonna McGonagall en fronçant les sourcils sévèrement.

Se résignant, Ginny conduisit McGonagall à la chambre de Hermione qui regardait tristement les nuages gris par la fenêtre. En voyant entrer son professeur, Hermione baissa la tête et sentit son estomac se nouer.

« Que se passe-t-il Miss Granger ? Pourquoi n'assistez-vous plus à vos cours ? »

« Je n'ai plus aucune raison de le faire. » Dit-elle sombrement.

McGonagall regarda son étudiante sans trop saisir le sens de ses paroles. Elle se tourna vers Ginny dans l'espoir que cette dernière puisse être en mesure de lui donner une explication plus claire que celle que Hermione venait de lui donner.

« Elle a une peine d'amour. » Avoua Ginny qui se trouvait sur le seuil de la porte.

McGonagall ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire. Ginny ne trouvait pas que ce qu'elle venait de dire était particulièrement amusant, mais elle ne crut pas nécessaire d'en faire la remarque à sa directrice de maison.

« Vous allez vous en remettre Miss Granger, ce n'est pas la fin du monde une peine d'amour. Toutes les femmes du monde passent par là un jour, qu'elles soient sorcières ou non. »

« Si, c'est la fin du monde ! » Gémit Hermione en se retournant pour regarder son professeur, les larmes aux yeux.

« J'ai déjà été très amoureuse lors de mes études à Poudlard, vous savez. »

Hermione se fit soudain plus attentive à ce que lui disait McGonagall et Ginny vint s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de celui de Hermione pour pouvoir écouter.

« J'étais en quatrième année si mes souvenirs sont exacts. C'était un charmant jeune homme, très brillant. Il avait de beaux yeux bleus et de longs cheveux blonds. J'étais très amoureuse de lui, mais il s'attirait toujours des ennuis et passait tout son temps en retenue. Du coup, mes parents m'ont interdis de le fréquenter lorsque j'ai commencée à me retrouver en retenue avec lui. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas mes parents qui allaient m'empêcher d'être avec le garçon que j'aimais. Nous avions donc décidés de partir au loin. Les études ne comptaient plus, il n'y avait que nous deux qui importaient dans le monde. »

Elle fit une pause.

« Seulement, ça ne s'est pas passé comme nous l'avions prévus. Nous étions insouciants et nous avions pris la fuite à travers la forêt car on savait qu'elle était interdite et que donc, personne ne pourrait nous retrouver lorsqu'on serait cachés dans le creux des bois. Cependant, en chemin, une créature nous a attaquée et j'ai été gravement blessée. Nous n'avons pas eu d'autres choix que celui de rentrer à l'école. Néanmoins, nos parents eurent tellement peur pour nos vies qu'ils acceptèrent qu'on soit ensemble. Malheureusement, il avait une année de plus que moi et du coup, lorsqu'il quitta Poudlard pour aller poursuivre ses études dans une école supérieure, il rencontra quelqu'un d'autre et il décida de rompre avec moi. »

McGonagall échangea un bref regard compréhensif à Hermione en souriant avant de poursuivre son récit.

« Ce jour-là, j'ai voulue mourir. Plus rien n'avait d'importance et le monde semblait avoir cessé de tourner. Ensuite, c'était lui que j'eut envie de voir mourir car il m'avait tellement fait de mal, tellement fait souffrir et pleurer. Pourtant, Miss Granger, je n'ai pas abandonnée. Je me suis accrochée et je m'en suis remise. J'ai été le voir pour tout mettre au clair avec lui, puis nous nous sommes quittés pour toujours. C'est à votre tour aujourd'hui de vous accrocher et de ne pas laisser tomber. Je sais très bien que c'est très douloureux, mais il ne faut jamais vous laisser abattre, jamais, vous entendez ? »

« Oui, professeur. » Acquiesça Hermione en relevant la tête avec détermination.

« Bon, alors je souhaite vous voir reprendre vos cours dès demain Miss Granger. »

Hermione la remercia alors qu'elle quittait la chambre pour retourner à son bureau. Ginny resta silencieuse à côté d'elle et la regarda d'un air troublé.

« Je vais mettre les choses au clair avec lui. » Répondit Hermione d'un ton résolu.

Ginny était contente de ne plus la voir pleurer, mais de voir sa tristesse se transformer en haine n'était pas exactement ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Par contre, Hermione allait recommencer à aller en cours et elle sortirait enfin de sa chambre. Ginny salua Hermione en quittant la chambre tout en repensant à l'histoire que McGonagall venait de leur raconter à cœur ouvert. Quant à Hermione, elle se coucha dans son lit avec Pattenrond au pied et sa peluche en forme de lion dans ses bras en fermant les yeux afin se reposer, car elle allait aller en cours au petit matin et affronter la vie qui était la sienne.


	7. Tout S’explique

Shetane : Voilà la suite en espérant que l'envie de me tuer puisse te passer un peu lol ;) Ouais, c'est bizarre un peu de s'imaginer McGonagall amoureuse, j'avoue que ça me fait drôle aussi, mais je trouvais l'idée sympa

Serpentis-draco : Merci, voici la suite !!

**CHAPITRE 7 : « Tout S'explique »**

Ne voulant pas se donner en spectacle avec Draco devant toute l'école entière lors du petit déjeuner, Hermione demanda à Ginny de lui apporter un petit quelque chose à grignoter avant qu'elle se rende à son cours de Métamorphose en compagnie de Harry et Ron. Lorsque Hermione descendit dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, ses deux amis la saluèrent d'un air un peu timide sans rien ajouter, se demandant comment la journée allait se dérouler. Par chance, les premiers cours n'étaient pas avec les Serpentard. Cependant, ils avaient un double cours de Potions pour terminer l'après-midi. Pendant l'heure du dîner, Harry sembla inquiet tandis que Ron était prêt à aller casser la gueule de Malfoy s'il osait blesser Hermione de nouveau.

Toujours est-il que Draco n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de bien patient. Il ne se trouvait donc pas dans la Grande Salle pendant le lunch, mais devant le portrait de la grosse dame qui menait à l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Lorsque Ginny monta les escaliers en compagnie de Hermione pour aller manger dans sa chambre pour qu'elles soient tranquilles, elle vit une tête blonde qui faisait les cent pas devant le tableau qui ne cessait de chanter des airs d'opéra.

« Baisse-toi ! » Chuchota Ginny en tirant sur une manche de la robe de Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle entre les barreaux des escaliers.

« Là, regarde. » Pointa Ginny avec son doigt.

Hermione tourna la tête et aperçue Draco un peu plus haut. Son appétit s'envola aussitôt tandis que Ginny lui disait d'aller se cacher pendant qu'elle irait le faire partir de là. Hermione s'exécuta et alla se réfugier derrière une colonne en jetant des petits coups d'œil sur la scène.

« T'en as pas assez de nous embêter à chaque fois que tu nous vois, il faut en plus que tu nous poursuives jusqu'à notre salle commune ! » Grogna Ginny en lui lançant un regard malfaisant.

« Je n'en ai rien à faire des Gryffondor, je viens voir Hermione ! » Cracha Draco.

« Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle veuille te voir Malfoy. »

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, je veux la voir et c'est tout alors donne-moi le mot de passe que je puisse entrer ! » Ordonna Draco.

« Non, c'est la salle des Gryffondor ici ! Retourne dans tes donjons de Serpentard, tu n'as pas le droit de pénétrer dans ces lieux ! » Protesta la grosse dame qui venait d'arrêter de chantonner.

Draco ne fit pas attention au tableau et continuait de fixer Ginny en attendant qu'elle lui donne le mot de passe. Il attendait pour rien néanmoins car la rouquine n'allait jamais lui faire le plaisir de le lui donner.

« Fiche le camps ! » Finit-elle par dire.

« Pas sans le mot de passe. »

« Tu es têtu à ce que je peux voir, mais tu risques d'attendre une éternité car personne chez Gryffondor ne te le donnera. » Lança Ginny en s'apprêtant à redescendre les marches pour rejoindre Hermione et aller manger dans la Grande Salle puisqu'elle était certaine que Draco n'irait pas là.

« En effet, je suis du style borné, alors tu me donnes le mot de passe sinon tu vas le regretter amèrement Weasley ! » Menaça Draco en retenant Ginny par le bras.

« Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal ! » Se plaignit Ginny en tentant de se libérer de l'emprise du Serpentard.

« Tu sais ce que tu dois faire si tu veux que je te laisse partir. » Répliqua Draco en affichant un air sournois.

« Je ne te dirai rien, laisse-moi m'en aller ! »

« Ça suffit, lâche-la Malfoy ! » Cria Hermione en montant les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Surprit par toute la haine qu'il y avait dans la voix de Hermione, Draco se figea sur place. Il se demandait pour quelle raison avait-elle une attitude si brutale envers lui. Ça faisait un moment d'ailleurs qu'elle ne l'avait pas appelé par son nom de famille et cela ne lui disait rien de bon du tout. Du coup, il desserra son étreinte sur le poignet de Ginny qui en profita pour se libérer et reculer rejoindre Hermione en se frottant là où Draco l'avait agrippé quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Hermione… » Bredouilla Draco sans trop savoir quoi lui dire.

« Je te rejoins plus tard dans la Grande Salle Ginny. » Dit-elle à son amie qui redescendit les escaliers en jetant un regard malveillant à Malfoy avant de partir.

« Ça fait des jours que je te cherche partout, où est-ce que tu étais ? » Lui demanda Draco en voulant l'enlacer dans ses bras, mais elle le repoussa brusquement.

« Avec mes amis. » Dit Hermione sans ressentir le besoin d'en dire plus.

« Je ne te suis pas. » Admit Draco en plissant le front.

« J'étais avec des gens de confiance, tu sais, des personnes qui ne mentent pas comme ils respirent ! »

« Je ne t'ai pas raconté de mensonges, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher-là ? »

« Tu ne m'as jamais mentit ?! Ah, elle est bonne celle-là ! » Ironisa Hermione.

« Vas-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il y a à la fin ?! » S'impatienta Draco.

« Ce qu'il y a ? Ce qu'il y a ?! Je vais te le dire moi ce qu'il y a Malfoy ! Tu m'as utilisé, voilà ce qu'il y a ! Tu m'as raconté des histoires, tu n'es qu'un menteur ! »

« Jamais je ne t'ai mentit Hermione ! » Jura Draco.

« Ah non ?! Alors, tu comptais me le dire quand pour les lettres ? » Hurla Hermione en arrachant le collier qu'elle portait dans le cou avant de le lancer sur le Serpentard.

Draco ne répondit pas. Il regardait le bijou en forme d'étoile sur le sol sans faire le moindre geste. Son visage se décomposa et il blêmit.

« Pas la peine d'avoir l'air si surpris. » Lui dit Hermione d'un ton glacial.

Un temps.

« Oses me dire que tu l'ignorais ! » Poursuivit Hermione dans sa colère.

« Comment… » Balbutia-t-il.

« Tu sais Malfoy, c'est dingue tout ce qu'on peut découvrir lorsqu'on fait un peu de ménage parfois. »

Tout devint plus clair dans son esprit. Il se souvenait qu'il était parti tôt un matin pour son entraînement de Quidditch et qu'il avait laissé Hermione toute seule dans sa chambre. À son retour, la pièce était rangée, mais la Gryffondor ne s'y trouvait plus. Draco se sentit très mal et il regretta de ne pas lui avoir tout dit plus tôt. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas retourner en arrière et changer le passé. Attendez une minute, retourner en arrière ? Mais bien sûr qu'il le pouvait. Il vivait dans un monde de sorciers après tout. Tout à coup, son visage s'illumina et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Hermione ne comprenait pas du tout la raison de ce sourire si soudain, mais elle n'en fut pas ravie pas du tout et encore moins quand Draco partit en courant vers les donjons d'une manière si subite.

« Draco Malfoy, reviens ici tout de suite ! » Cria-elle sans succès.

Hermione alla donc retrouver Ginny dans la Grande Salle en maudissant Draco de toutes ses forces. Ginny ne comprenait pas non plus la réaction de Malfoy, mais elle préférait tenter de changer de sujet pour éviter une nouvelle crise de larmes de la part de Hermione.

« Quel cours as-tu cet après-midi ? » Demanda Ginny pour lui changer les idées.

« Potions. » Répondit sombrement Hermione alors que Harry et Ron firent des gros yeux à Ginny.

Dans le cours de Rogue, les étudiants étaient toujours très calmes. Presque personne ne parlait en attendant l'arrivée du professeur. Hermione avait prit place à côté de ses amis sans poser le moindre regard sur Draco. Le faire aurait d'ailleurs été difficile car il ne se trouvait pas en classe. Ce ne fut que lorsque Rogue en fit la remarque devant le groupe que Hermione le su. Puis, à sa grande surprise, elle ne fut pas fâchée de le savoir absent. Au contraire, elle s'inquiéta pour lui.

« Va te faire soigner, ma vieille. » Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même en secouant la tête pendant que Rogue parlait en avant sur son traditionnel air sinistre.

« Vous avez quelque chose à faire partager à cette classe, Miss Granger ? » Demanda Rogue en levant un sourcil lorsqu'il vit Hermione bouger la tête.

« Non, monsieur. » Répondit Hermione d'un ton las.

« Donc, comme je le disais avant que Miss Granger ne m'interrompe, nous allons tester les philtres d'amour au prochain cours. Cependant, il vous faudra être très attentif en ce qui concerne la quantité à boire autrement vous allez vous retrouver éprit d'une personne pendant un très long laps de temps. » Expliqua Rogue d'un sourire narquois comme s'il espérait que quelqu'un boive la mauvaise dose.

Hermione fit une grimace à la suite des derniers mots de Rogue puis songea qu'il lui serait préférable de ne pas être présente lors du prochain cours.

Deux jours passèrent. Draco attendait un colis par hibou express sur l'heure du dîner, mais son grand-duc ne se pointa pas au rendez-vous. Il décida alors d'aller chercher ses livres dans son dortoir et de se rendre en avance dans son cours de potions. Toutefois, lorsqu'il prit ses bouquins et s'apprêta à partir, il se retrouva face à face avec Dumbledore qui se tenait debout sur le seuil de sa porte.

« Monsieur Malfoy. » Salua le directeur en souriant.

« Professeur. » Répondit Draco qui fut très étonné de le voir.

« Votre hibou est venu délivrer un paquet pour vous tout à l'heure et j'ai cru bon de venir vous le remettre étant donné qu'il est question d'un courrier urgent. »

« Merci monsieur. » Remercia Draco alors que Dumbledore lui donnait son colis.

« Il doit s'agir de quelque chose de vraiment important. »

« En effet. » Lui dit Draco en faisant tourner la petite boîte entre ses mains.

« J'espère que vous en ferez bon usage. » Poursuivit le directeur d'un air quelque peu mystérieux sous ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Au même instant, Draco alla verrouiller sa porte de chambre avec sa baguette magique dès qu'il entendit les pas de Dumbledore s'éloigner. Ensuite, il déballa son paquet et en sortit une petite chaîne dorée d'où pendait un cercle en or dans lequel se trouvait un sablier. Il s'agissait bien d'un Retourneur de temps. C'était un objet défendu bien évidement car tout sorcier qui tentait de modifier le temps à l'aide de cet instrument en subissait d'énormes conséquences. Le temps n'est pas au service des gens sinon ceux-ci ne cesseraient jamais de le changer dès qu'il y aurait quelque chose à corriger dans leurs vies. Hors, Draco était persuadé que s'il retournait en arrière et avouait tout à Hermione avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, il pourrait la ravoir. Il attacha donc la chaîne dorée dans son cou, mais ne se décida pas à utiliser son pouvoir. Les paroles de Dumbledore résonnaient dans sa tête comme un écho à travers les montagnes. S'aventurer dans le passé était-il vraiment la bonne chose à faire ? Il n'en était plus si sûr.

Il était vrai que dans un sens, s'il changeait le passé, Hermione n'en saurait rien, tout comme le reste du monde d'ailleurs, mais lui, Draco Malfoy, le saurait. Hermione lui reprochait de lui mentir, sauf qu'en faisant se voyage dans le temps, n'était-il pas en train de lui mentir à nouveau ?

« C'est un mensonge, mais elle ne pourra jamais le découvrir. » Dit-il à haute voix pour se convaincre lui-même.

Draco tourna en rond pendant quelques secondes.

« De toute façon, ça ne peut pas faire de mal. C'est pour nous sauver que je vais le faire. » Continua-t-il en réfléchissant.

Pourtant, même ses propres paroles ne semblaient pas déculpabiliser sa conscience. Bien qu'il essayait très fort de se persuader du contraire, aucune raison n'était assez satisfaisante pour justifier l'utilisation du Retourneur de temps. Draco décida donc de l'enlever de son cou et de le remettre dans sa boîte avant de le renvoyer chez Barjow et Beurk, la sombre boutique de magie noire qui se trouvait dans l'allée des embrumes, là où il avait fait la commande. Par la suite, il prit ses livres et se rendit dans son cours de Potions.

Pendant ce temps, Harry, Ron et Hermione marchaient ensemble dans les couloirs menant aux donjons. La Gryffondor avait dit à ses amis qu'elle n'irait pas assister au cours de Rogue ce jour-là et ils acquiescèrent sans poser la moindre question. De toute manière, tout était assez évident. Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie d'entendre parler de philtre d'amour ou d'en subir à nouveau les effets. Hermione salua donc Harry et Ron qui entrèrent dans la classe et fit demi-tour lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

« Miss Granger ! »

Hermione se retourna et aperçu le visage cireux de son professeur de Potions qui la regardait d'un air hautain.

« On peut savoir où vous allez de la sorte ? » Demanda-t-il en pinçant les lèvres.

« Je…Heu… » Bégaya Hermione.

« Veillez entrer en classe immédiatement. » Exigea Rogue en désignant l'entrée du cours d'un bref signe de la main.

Hermione n'avait plus d'autre choix que d'obéir. Elle entra dans la pièce et alla rejoindre Harry et Ron à leur table en compagnie de Neville, Dean et Seamus qui se trouvaient assis à la table à l'arrière d'eux.

« Je croyais que tu ne devais pas venir au cours ? » Lui fit remarquer Ron en la voyant arriver vers eux.

« Rogue m'a coincé quand je m'apprêtais à partir. » Grommela-t-elle en s'assoyant.

Ce dernier claqua la porte et un silence prit place dans la salle de cours. Rogue avança d'un pas assuré jusqu'à l'avant de la classe.

« Comme vous le savez tous, c'est aujourd'hui que nous allons tester les philtres d'amour… » Dit Rogue en faisant voler sa cape noire vers l'arrière.

Draco, qui n'avait pas assisté au dernier cours, n'en savait rien. Il ne se sentit donc pas très à l'aise de l'apprendre et à vrai dire, il était en train de songer à s'éclipser en douce. Malheureusement pour lui, la porte était fermée alors il était difficile de le faire sans être remarqué. Malfoy décida donc d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Pansy au lieu de rester le voisin de Goyle pour tester la potion. De plus, Pansy l'admirait tellement qu'avec la potion, il n'y aurait probablement pas différence. Draco déposa donc ses livres à côté de la jeune Serpentard. Au même instant, Harry se retourna car Neville n'arrêtait pas de s'inquiéter en murmurant des phrases incompréhensibles et, par la même occasion, il vit Draco prendre place à côté de Pansy Parkinson. Harry fronça les sourcils, rassura Neville et se retourna alors que Rogue était parti chercher les potions dans le local adjacent. Hermione vit l'air de Harry et se retourna à son tour. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en voyant Draco en compagnie d'une autre. La situation la dépassait totalement. Malfoy lui avait mentit sans scrupule, il avait brutalisé ses amis, l'avait fait pleurer pendant des jours et elle trouvait encore le moyen d'éprouver quelque chose pour lui. Hermione savait bien que la potion d'amour y était pour quelque chose et elle en avait marre d'être sous le charme de cette magie. Néanmoins, comme il restait un mois encore avant que la potion ne cesse de faire effet, Hermione allait devoir s'y faire. Soudainement, un grand bruit vint sortir la Gryffondor de ses pensées. Des feux d'artifices magiques venaient de faire irruption dans la classe en chantant 'Mon beau sapin' sur un air de rock. Rogue entendit le brouhaha dans sa salle de cours et quitta son petit local pour venir voir ce qu'il se passait.

« Du calme ! Restez tous à vos places ! Gronda-t-il en levant les yeux vers les feux d'artifices qui cassaient les oreilles de tout le monde avec leur chanson.

Les élèves se cachèrent sous les tables de travail tandis que les fusées magiques rebondissaient sur les murs et les armoires de la classe en brisant les vitres. Rogue sortit sa baguette et lança un sortilège. Les pétards disparurent en l'espace d'une seconde et la musique cessa. Les élèves se relevèrent lentement, par peur de voir surgir à nouveau d'autres feux d'artifices. Des feuilles traînaient partout sur le sol avec de nombreux livres ainsi que des morceaux de vitre brisée. La pièce ressemblait à un dépotoir. Rogue fulminait de rage.

« Attendez que je découvre lequel d'entre vous à fait ça dans mon cours ! » Menaça-t-il en jetant un regard accusateur sur chaque élève et particulièrement sur Harry qu'il détestait tant.

Un peu plus loin, dans l'angle d'un couloir, Ginny était fière d'avoir deux grands frères qui tenaient une boutique de farces et attrapes.

« Mission accomplie. » Dit-elle à Luna qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

Luna lui fit un petit sourire en guise de réponse et elles s'en allèrent en voyant les élèves de la classe de Rogue sortir de la classe, étant donné que le cours venait d'être annulé à cause de tout ce désordre. Naturellement, Ginny savait qu'au prochain cours, Rogue allait quand même faire tester les potions d'amour aux étudiants, mais Hermione n'irait pas au cours cette fois-ci. Elle remercia à nouveau Luna de lui avoir donné un coup de main en allant chercher les feux d'artifices à la boutique de Fred et George en passant par un des passages secrets du château pour aider Hermione à sortir de ce mauvais pas.

« Tu es fantastique Ginny ! » S'écria Hermione en serrant son amie dans ses bras lorsque celle-ci lui raconta qu'elle était l'auteur du remue-ménage dans la classe de Rogue.

« Comme je voyais que tu ne revenais pas dans la salle commune, j'ai décidée de partir à ta recherche et comme je ne t'ai trouvé nulle part, je me suis bien doutée que tu n'avais pas réussie à échapper au cours de Rogue. » Expliqua la rouquine.

« Bon, c'est bien tout ça, mais j'ai faim moi ! » Geignit Ron.

« Tu ne penses donc toujours qu'à manger Ron. » Soupira Ginny en lui donnant un léger coup de coude dans les côtes.

Harry, Hermione et Ginny rirent alors que les joues de Ron devenaient rouges puis les quatre amis allèrent manger dans la Grande Salle, tous contents que le cours de Potions soit annulé. Cependant, leur bonheur ne dura pas. Neville arriva près d'eux quelques minutes plus tard en affichant une moue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as Neville ? » Interrogea Harry.

« Vous ne savez pas ? »

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny haussèrent les épaules en signe de négation.

« Le professeur Rogue nous impose un examen surprise au prochain cours en plus des philtres d'amour. » Gémit Neville.

« Quoi ?! » S'exclama Harry et Hermione tandis que Ron se contenta d'ouvrir la bouche sans émettre le moindre son à côté de Ginny qui était sur le point de s'arracher tous les cheveux de sur sa tête.


	8. Une Potion Pas Comme Les Autres

serpentis-draco : Le dernier chapitre, le voici le voilà :)

Ti-ni.Nani : Merci pour ta review ! Et oui pour ton information les effets sont les mêmes si tu reçois la potion sur la tête que si tu en bois le contenu !

Shetane : Merci encore pour ta review ! C'est chouette de voir qu'il y a des lecteurs qui suivent l'histoire au fur et à mesure qu'elle est publiée !!

Angel of shadow : Oui, y s'en passe des choses à Poudlard lol ! Sinon, le film You've Got A Mail, c'est vraiment mignon, un film de Meg Ryan pour résumer héhé ! Il y a aussi Tom Hanks dedans c'est sympa (sorry mon côté cinéphile qui prend le dessus ) Thanks pour ta review !

elodie malfoy : Waw, quel revieweuse (ça ce dit ?! lol) dynamique hihi ! Un gros merci pour toutes tes reviews !

**CHAPITRE 8 : « Une Potion Pas Comme Les Autres »**

Hermione n'avait plus le choix d'aller assister au cours de Rogue maintenant qu'il y avait un examen à l'horaire. Cela l'enrageait, mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de se faire coller un zéro. Heureusement, le prochain cours avait lieu était la semaine suivante alors elle avait le week-end pour se reposer et penser à autre chose. Seulement, le dimanche soir, alors qu'elle sortait de la salle commune des Gryffondor pour aller rejoindre Ginny à la bibliothèque, Hermione vit Draco qui se trouvait assit dans les marches qui venaient de s'immobiliser devant elle. Hermione ne bougea pas, bien qu'il lui fallait emprunter l'escalier dans lequel Draco se trouvait pour aller à la bibliothèque.

« Salut Hermione. » Dit-il en se levant lentement.

« Draco… » Se força-t-elle à dire sans laisser transparaître d'émotion.

« Je sais que tu m'accuses de te mentir, mais si tu me laisses le temps de tout t'expliquer, tu pourras savoir toute la vérité… » Commença-t-il en attendant de voir si Hermione allait l'écouter.

Elle resta debout devant lui.

« C'est vrai qu'on s'est écrit plusieurs lettres au début de l'année, mais j'ai appris que c'était toi seulement quand je t'ai vu avec le collier en sortant de la Grande Salle. Par contre, je ne pouvais pas te dire la vérité puisqu'à cause de la potion magique, j'avais trop peur de te perdre… J'avais peur que tu le prennes mal et je ne voulais pas te blesser. »

« Mais tu l'as fais. » Lui dit Hermione, la voix tremblante.

« Je sais, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire, tu comprends… Quand Potter a été sincère avec toi, tu l'as exclut de ta vie alors je ne savais pas si je devais tout te dire ou bien garder le secret. J'ai préféré ne rien te dire en fin de compte pour te garder auprès de moi, bien que je le regrette aujourd'hui parce que ça t'as fais mal. »

Ce qu'il disait avait du sens. C'était vrai que lorsque Harry avait fait preuve de sincérité avec elle, elle l'avait repoussé et avait mit un terme à leur amitié. Hermione l'avait fait une fois, elle pouvait recommencer.

« Je voulais aussi te dire que ces lettres m'ont beaucoup appris… Tu m'as permis de voir que tous les gens sont égaux et humains. J'ai réalisé que le sang ne faisait pas la force ou la personnalité d'une personne. Nous avons tous le sang de la même couleur et ce n'est pas la lignée d'une famille qui fait que les enfants sont puissants. J'ai appris à te connaître grâce à ce philtre d'amour et tu vaux beaucoup plus que la majorité des sorciers de sang pur que je connais. En plus, regarde, Weasley est vraiment nul et ses parents sont tous les deux sorciers tandis que tes parents sont Moldus et tu es deux fois plus intelligente que lui. »

Hermione ne pue s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire en coin.

« Tu sais, quand tu l'as appris pour les lettres, je croyais que j'allais te perdre pour toujours Hermione. J'ai pensé à ce que je pourrais faire pour que tu puisses me revenir, mais je ne trouvais rien, ou du moins, rien qui ne me permettait d'être complètement honnête avec toi. »

Draco s'approcha d'elle tranquillement en captant son regard qui commençait à s'emplir de larmes.

« La vérité Hermione, c'est que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Si tu n'es plus là, je peux survivre, mais je ne pourrai plus jamais vivre. Je ne pourrai plus jamais avoir la force de sourire et mon cœur se changera en pierre jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne me chercher, mais tu sais quoi Hermione ? » Dit-il en caressant sa joue.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle en croisa l'acier de ses yeux qui lui avait tant manqué.

« Je ne peux plus supporter d'être loin de toi car je t'aime trop et je te demande de bien vouloir me pardonner pour tout… » Dit-il en s'agenouillant devant Hermione en la fixant dans les yeux.

Hermione regarda Draco pendant un moment, le regard impassible alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Puis, ne pouvant plus se retenir plus longtemps, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Du coup, ils trébuchèrent sur le sol et Hermione ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il lui avait manqué et qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout.

« Hum… » Dit un garçon aux cheveux noirs en ajustant ses lunettes lorsqu'il sortit de la salle commune des Gryffondor en compagnie de son ami roux.

Au même instant, Hermione et Draco se relevèrent en se tenant la main rapidement en voyant Harry et Ron debout devant eux en affichant un air plutôt étonné.

« À ce qu'on peut voir, ça va mieux entre vous. » Remarqua Harry en regardant successivement Hermione et Malfoy.

En guise de réponse, les deux amoureux étouffèrent un petit rire en rougissant.

« Allez, viens Ron. » Dit Harry en le prenant par le bras pour qu'il le suive afin de laisser Hermione et Draco tranquilles.

Ron ne prononça pas un seul mot. Il était relativement content que Hermione soit de nouveau heureuse, mais la potion lui trottait dans la tête bien qu'il ne fit pas part de ses pensées à Harry et encore moins à Ginny. Puis, tout sembla reprendre un cours assez normal jusqu'au cours de Potions de Rogue en début de semaine. Hermione alla s'asseoir avec Harry et Ron tandis que Draco s'assit à la table voisine pour être près d'elle. Le professeur entra dans la classe et verrouilla la porte pour être certain que cette fois-ci, personne ne puisse venir interrompre son cours.

« Rangez vos affaires ! Je ne veux rien voir sur les tables de travail pour l'examen à part vos plumes ! » Ordonna Rogue en distribuant des parchemins à ses élèves qui appréhendaient avec inquiétude le test surprise.

Naturellement, les questions étaient difficiles et très précises. Ce n'était rien d'étonnant dans les examens de Rogue, mais les étudiants avaient espoir qu'un jour, ils puissent faire un contrôle sans sortir de la classe en ayant la nette impression de ne pas obtenir la note de passage.

« Terminé ! Veuillez m'apporter vos copies. »

Tout monde obéit sans oser passer le moindre commentaire en présence de leur professeur, par peur de se faire enlever des points à l'examen ou encore à leurs maisons respectives. Rogue fit une pile avec les feuilles et alla les ranger dans son petit local avant de revenir avec plusieurs fioles contenant chacune un liquide rouge.

« Il manque une potion. » Remarqua Rogue en les comptant.

Hermione et Draco échangèrent un regard et furent soulagés que Peeves ne fût pas dans les parages pour les dénoncer.

« Hum…Hum… » Murmura Rogue en jetant des coups d'œil aux fioles puis à sa liste d'élèves puis une nouvelle fois au potions et cela pendant un bon moment.

« Bon, il y a une potion qui n'est définitivement pas là alors j'ai bien peur que l'un de vous ne se récolte la note zéro. » Annonça Rogue en jetant un regard sur sa classe.

Un temps.

Tout le monde retenait son souffle en espérant que ce n'était pas leur potion qui manquait à l'appel. Des murmures se firent entendre et plusieurs étudiants se regardèrent d'un air inquiet en attendant d'apprendre qui allait se faire coller un zéro pour la potion manquante.

« Londubat, comme votre potion ne se trouve pas parmi celle de vos camarades, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous donner un zéro. » Lança Rogue en affichant un air fier de lui tandis que Neville faisait une moue.

« Ne faites pas cet air idiot Londubat, j'ai vu la préparation de votre potion et elle n'allait certainement pas faire tomber deux personnes amoureuses sans l'ingrédient principal qui se trouve à être une feuille de saule. » Poursuivit Rogue d'un ton méprisant.

Le cœur de Hermione fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle se retourna aussitôt vers Neville afin de s'assurer que c'était vrai et que Rogue ne disait pas cela uniquement pour l'embêter ou le ridiculiser encore devant toute la classe.

« Neville, tu as ajouté la feuille de saule ?! » Lui demanda nerveusement Hermione.

« Miss Granger, taisez-vous ! » Gronda Rogue.

« Neville, réponds-moi ! » Insista-t-elle.

« Non, j'ai oublié d'en mettre une dans le mélange. » Se plaignit Neville en baissant la tête d'un air triste.

« 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! » Dit Rogue d'un ton autoritaire.

« Tu n'as pas mis de feuille de saule dans ton philtre d'amour… » Répéta Hermione avec des yeux aussi ronds que des billes.

« Miss Granger, c'est assez ! » Cracha Rogue en donnant un coup de poing sur son bureau.

« Vous avez entendu ?! Il n'a pas ajouté la feuille de saule ! » Dit Hermione en s'adressant à Harry et Ron tout en sentant ses jambes trembler sous sa chaise.

« 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! »

Rogue avait beau enlever et enlever des points, Hermione s'en fichait complètement. Neville n'avait pas bien préparé la potion alors il n'avait pas fabriqué de philtre d'amour, mais une potion sans aucun effet. Hermione ne cessait de se parler à haute voix sous le regard de toute la classe tandis que Rogue était sorti du cours, furieux que ses menaces ne puissent pas réussir à faire taire Hermione. Quant à Draco, il ne semblait pas réaliser la situation. On aurait pu jurer qu'il venait automatiquement de se transformer en statue de sel. L'idée avait mit du temps à se rendre à son cerveau.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire ?! » S'écria Hermione en regardant Malfoy qui était toujours figé sur son banc.

« Ça veut dire… » Commença-t-il avant d'être coupé par Hermione qui agitait les bras devant lui.

« Que ce que contenait la potion n'était pas un philtre d'amour ! » Termina cette dernière alors que personne ne comprenait ce qui se passait.

L'instant suivant, Dumbledore entra dans la classe en souriant aux élèves tandis que Rogue fulminait de rage derrière lui.

« Monsieur le directeur, Miss Granger fait preuve de grave manquement au code d'éthique de l'école et trouble un cours très important de manière tout à fait odieuse. » Se défendit Rogue en pointant Hermione du doigt.

« Professeur Dumbledore… » S'empressa de répliquer Hermione, mais celui-ci la fit taire en levant la main.

« Oui, Miss Granger, je sais. »

Hermione se demandait si Dumbledore savait vraiment ce qu'elle allait lui dire, mais elle décida qu'il fallait mieux l'écouter avant toute chose.

« Ce cours est maintenant terminé, mais avant tout, je désire donner 20 points à Monsieur Neville Londubat. »

Neville ne comprit pas pourquoi le directeur venait de lui donner 20 points, mais cela lui remonta le moral à défaut d'avoir obtenu un zéro pour sa potion. De son côté Rogue était encore plus en colère et il tenta de se justifier auprès de Dumbledore, mais ce dernier refusa calmement de lui donner raison. Les élèves sortirent de la salle de cours alors que Rogue s'en alla furieusement à son bureau sans se donner la peine de dire au revoir au directeur. Lorsque Hermione voulut sortir de la classe avec Draco qui la suivait derrière, Dumbledore les retint dans le couloir.

« Je suppose que cette révélation vous surprend. » Leur dit Dumbledore en se penchant vers eux.

Hermione et Draco se regardèrent sans oser prononcer un mot.

« Il faut que vous sachiez que cela ne doit en aucun cas vous choquer car pour la première fois de votre vie, vous avez laissé vos émotions parler. Beaucoup de gens aiment avoir une excuse à donner lorsqu'ils font ou disent des choses qu'ils leur sont possibles de regretter et c'est parce qu'ils ont peur. Vous savez, la grande majorité des personnes ne feront jamais ce que leur cœur leur dicte parce que la peur occupe une trop grande place à l'intérieur d'eux-mêmes. Mais, à cause de cette potion qui devait vous faire tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre, vous avez été capables de mettre de côté le passé pour profiter du moment présent. N'ayez jamais honte de vous. Tenter plutôt de comprendre et d'apprendre par les erreurs, si erreurs il y a. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis fier de vous. »

Dumbledore leur donna à chacun une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule en souriant puis il sortit de la pièce dans sa grande cape turquoise aux motifs d'étoiles. Ensuite, Hermione se tourna vers Malfoy qui croisa son regard. Draco détourna la tête et fouilla dans sa poche un bref moment. Il en sortit une petite chaîne argentée d'où une étoile pendait. Draco attacha le collier autour du cou de Hermione qui releva ses cheveux sans le quitter du regard.

« Je t'aime, Hermione. »

« Je t'aime, Draco. »

Draco l'enlaça dans ses bras et ils s'embrassèrent longuement jusqu'à ce que…

« Encore vous deux ! Retenue demain soir ! » S'écria Rusard.

Draco et Hermione échangèrent un regard complice en acquiesçant de la tête tandis que Rusard s'éloigna en grommelant, suivit de Miss Teigne.

« C'est dommage ça, je vais être obligée de passer toute la soirée avec toi demain. » Murmura Hermione à Draco en levant les yeux vers le ciel, le sourire aux lèvres.

« En effet, c'est très fâcheux. » Répondit-il en souriant à Hermione avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

**FIN**


End file.
